Aquamarine
by Slash-tastic2
Summary: Cloud works at a bakery. Leon works at Sea World. While Cloud is busy feeling suffocated by his stalker boyfriend, Sephiroth, What happens when on a trip to Sea World Cloud feels a special connection with one of the employees? LeonxCloud
1. Hey, that's cold!

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: T 

Chapter: 1

Pairings: Mainly Leon/Cloud. Riku+Sora, AkuRoku, & slight Sephiroth+Cloud

Summary: Cloud works at a bakery. Leon works at Sea World. While Cloud is busy feeling suffocated by his stalker boyfriend, Sephiroth, What happens when on a trip to Sea World Cloud feels a special connection with one of the employees?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Author's Note: Hee. This is my first fic, hope you like it. Obviously Sephiroth is pretty OOC but if he wasn't….lots of people would be dead. So, yeah. Next chapter is on the way Reviews are appreciated & thank you even if you don't!

Chapter 1 – Hey, that's cold!

Cloud was positive that it was pretty obvious to anyone and everyone that he--was in a bad relationship. He received dozens of phone calls everyday, love notes stuffed unceremoniously into his generic black mailbox until they littered the sidewalk, multiple unannounced house calls, and frankly…it was getting annoying.

He understood Sephiroth's need to treat him nicely, but the man was turning into more of a stalker than an actual boyfriend. He decided once and for all, he'd break it off. This, however, is what he said last week to himself before being coaxed into taking Sephiroth out for his birthday. He'd told himself that he was only being nice and that Sephiroth would be really hurt if he broke up with him the week before his birthday. This decided, he called in sick for work the next day. And thus, brought himself to the current dilemma.

Sephiroth had concluded that they would indeed be going to his favorite place—**Sea World.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cloud sighed dejectedly as he was dragged through the excited, disgustedly smelling crowd of families and children towards the penguins. Just what was so fucking fabulous about penguins? He watched a group of girls coo and giggle about how adorable the birds were.

"They're just birds…that go underwater" he stated simply as he settled down in his seat next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth proceeded to hand-feed him some cotton candy, which he really didn't want but nevertheless ate it anyway. His eyes glanced around the rows of benches, which were mostly filled with kids and their parents. There were a few couples and junior high students, but no one else (aside from the elderly, but they don't count). His gaze returned to Sephiroth when he felt an insistent prodding in his ribs. Apparently he wasn't paying enough attention to his boyfriend.

"What?" he snapped as his head whipped back to his companion.

"You're not paying attention to me," Sephiroth replied smoothly as Cloud struggled against rolling his eyes, "It's my birthday and I want a present, Cloud."

Cloud noticed the feral look in his eyes and gulped audibly.

"W-What do you want?" he asked nervously as Sephiroth scooted closer.

Sephiroth licked his lips dangerously as he brought his face close to Cloud's.

"I want a kiss, Cloudykins" he purred as he cupped Cloud's cheek gently, long silver hair breaking free from its delicate tie to drape across his shoulders.

Cloud's face flushed immediately as he jumped up with a quick "Let's go see the dolphins!" before rushing headlong into the sweaty crowd. He was 24 for crying out loud and _still_ self-conscious about kissing in public. Besides, from his point of view, Sephiroth always got a little too friendly. The two had been going out for a little over 3 months and they'd only kissed a few times. Enough that he could count with only the fingers of one hand, excluding his thumb and pinky.

"Why do I feel so suffocated when we're together?" he questioned himself out loud, brushing a hand through his spiky blond hair. "We're the total opposite of Riku and Sora. Those two are always all other each other." Sora was his cousin, around 16 or so with a similar spiky mop of brown hair. He was pretty short for his age and…petite if you could call him that. And Riku (his boyfriend) was the same age, with long silver hair (not to be confused with Sephiroth's for it was almost three times as short) and typical bad boy attitude. The two were considered inseparable and had been together for a few years. Cloud was happy for his cousin. After a disastrous break-up with his ex-girlfriend, Kairi, it had been Riku who was the one to comfort Sora in his time of need.

'Although Sora tells me that he had liked Riku before but was scared of rejection' he noted absentmindedly as he finally ended up near the dolphin pool. He looked back expectantly, waiting for Sephiroth's short return.

"He probably has a tracking device on me or something" he muttered quietly as he saw the familiar head of silver hair maneuvering through the incoming crowd. Not that he needed one, thanks to Cloud's choice of dress. He stood out conspicuously with his oddly spiked blonde hair as well as his current outfit. Cloud was dressed in a dark grey turtleneck; a present from Aerith. The fabric clung nicely, showing off his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. The blue denim jeans encasing his legs accentuated his thighs and hips positively as it hugged in all the right places.

Sephiroth shoved a kid out his way angrily as he wrapped his arms around Cloud possessively. "No need to fret, my pet. I brought you some ice cream," he announced a little too loudly for Cloud's liking.

"Uh…sure" he mumbled as he grasped the frozen ice cream sandwich. He watched Sephiroth kick everyone out of the 3rd row, just so they could sit privately. Cloud blushed immensely in embarrassment. Those people definitely thought he had asked him to do that! He covered his face in his hands as he resisted the urge to whimper relentlessly. Removing his hands from his face, he situated himself on Sephiroth's left, his bag clamoring loudly as the sound of loose change rang throughout the stands. Wincing slightly at the glares he was receiving, Cloud quickly unhooked his bag and placed it by his feet. Just as he was getting used to the quiet chatter, the stands erupted in screams as three dolphins jumped simultaneously, two fountains shooting out from the rectangular pool. It wasn't a surprise that everyone's attention soon focused on the scene in front of them, the Sea World employees calling out to the crowds and swimming with the dolphins.

It was amazing, really. Even though he had protested to coming to Sea World, he always enjoyed the dolphins. Something about the way they moved so gracefully just fascinating the blonde. He felt a hand brush against his waist as he was enraptured by the synchronization of the mammals in the water. He felt a smile burst across his face as one of the dolphins performed an intricate maneuver. But soon after it was over, and the people exited. The dolphins returned back to their swimming tanks to be ready for the next day, with the exception of one. He watched it swim lazily for a while before Sephiroth was tugging at him to go over to watch Shamu. He paused momentarily before realizing he had left his bag at the dolphin pool.

"I forgot my bag! I'll be right back," he announced hurriedly, "I'll meet you at the Shamu show, okay?"

Sephiroth seemed a little reluctant to let him go alone but Cloud persuaded him that it would be better if he defended their seats until he returned. After seeing him nod in agreement, Cloud dashed back to the dolphin pool, the one dolphin still swimming languidly in the chilled pool water.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his head, turning around to move back towards the exit. He froze as he saw someone burst from the water's surface, watching as the figure climbed over the tank side. He felt his mouth go dry as the man stood tall, using both hands to brush back his soaked shaggy brown locks as he faced up towards the sun. He stood clad in a black tight wet bodysuit, water droplets sparkling brightly as they ran down his incredible, chiseled body. Cloud's breath was caught in his throat as he none too subtly ran his blue-eyed gaze over the man's build appreciatively. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring.

It wasn't until he blinked and the fact that his eyes were reflecting those of deep grey…that he knew he'd been caught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas felt his vein twitch angrily as he slammed his hand on the souvenir shop counter.

"Just gimme Shamu you ketchup haired freak!" he yelled as he reached over the counter in an attempt to grab the small animal plush toy. The redhead smirked as he waved the stuffed animal out of the reach of the small blonde.

"Only if you go on a date with me" he replied in singsong.

"Forget it Axel. I don't even want…" he froze as the whale plushie seemed to give him puppy eyes, "I-I don't need the damn whale!"

"……Asshole."

Roxas watched the smirk slowly grow on Axel's face as he shoved a ten-dollar bill on the counter before snatching the plush and dashing out the store.

"See you on Saturday, darling!" Axel called from his post at the register as he watched the angry teen storm out of the Sea World gift shop.

Roxas rushed to the side of the building, leaning against it as he regained his breath.

"Stupid Axel…" he muttered as he hugged the Shamu doll.

"Aww, I thought that was cute. And you actually agreed to go on a date with him!" squeaked a voice that could only belong to Sora. He turned around, gaping as he saw Sora and Riku stick their heads around the corner of the building. He flushed angrily as he stormed over to the two.

"If you saw that, why didn't you help me?" he screeched, "What were you doing this whole time!"

"Well, uh…" Sora stumbled over his words as a blush rose to his face.

"Making out" Riku chimed in helpfully. He chuckled at the indignant gasp of 'Riku!' before he was punched lightly in the arm.

Roxas rolled his eyes as the two began to play fight, punching each other lightly and gazing into each other's eyes. Yuck. They were being sappy again.

"Jeez, get a room…later. Let's go see the polar bears! …What?" he asked confusedly as he began receiving weird stares.

"Roxas…" Sora started as his eyes began to sparkle. Roxas looked to Riku questioningly but found the said teen hunched over, grabbing his stomach in laughter. "…That was so adorable!"

Roxas could almost say he felt his eyes bulge out of his head, but he didn't…so he couldn't.

"I-I am NOT adorable!" he shouted, clearly offended. He almost thought he heard a 'Yes you are!' from inside the gift shop but ignored it.

Riku coughed lightly, having finally recovered from his treacherous case of the chuckles.

"Isn't your cousin here with that weirdo boyfriend of his?"

"Cloud? Yeah, and that 'weirdo' is Sephiroth. He's really creepy. He used to go out with Aerith ex-boyfriend, Zack" Sora answered with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah…"

Roxas piped in curiously, "Hey Riku, isn't your brother here too?"

Riku nodded in confirmation. "Uh huh, Leon's working at the dolphin pool today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need something?"

Cloud felt his throat close up as he struggled to find something intellectual and witty to say in response to that low, husky voice.

"…Huh?"

Smooth, Strife. Real smooth.

"I…forgot my bag." He wrung his hands nervously, as the employee seemed to study him intently before walking over to him.

"Leon."

"Huh? Oh! Uh, I'm Cloud" he replied, stumbling over his sentences as Leon squatted down on the platform above him so he could see him. He thought he saw the beginnings of a smile form on the Leon's face and smiled as well.

Leon chuckled, a soft rumble that made Cloud's heart flutter faster. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like him to act like—what the?

One minute he was dry and next, he wasn't? For a second he thought it was the quiet employee but as he heard a high pitched squeak he realized the dolphin had just drenched him. He watched Leon's face quickly change to one of concern as he climbed down from the platform with a towel.

"Nessa!" he chided the dolphin, his reprimand returned with a small fin wave.

"Sorry about that. She's just being playful."

Cloud didn't think he could get any redder as Leon started to dry of his hair.

"I-It's okay, it's not like I got hurt or anything."

Leon grinned again before climbing back up the ladder to the platform. He turned as he reached the top and held out his hand.

"Do you want to see her up close?"

Cloud knew he probably should get back to the Shamu show but decided a quick little peek couldn't hurt. Without a word, he grasped Leon's hand and pulled himself up the ladder. He walked with Leon until they sat on the pool's edge. He rolled up his jeans to his knees before sticking them in the water, mimicking Leon's position.

Time flew by so quickly he didn't realize it'd been 30 minutes since they sat down. The Shamu show was scheduled to end in another 30 minutes but he figured he had some time to spare. He'd found out that Leon worked at Sea World on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. That he lived at home with his younger brother (who Cloud had forgotten to ask for his name). That his favorite food is oatmeal and his favorite color is grey.

"Like your eyes" Cloud mentioned absentmindedly, not realizing what he'd said until he saw a small tinge of red spread across Leon's cheeks. They talked for a little while longer until he felt something brush against his foot. He jumped a few feet in the air when Nessa shot water out her blowhole at him.

"You!" he cried as he fell into the pool. He could hear Leon laughing from his seat on the side of the pool.

"It's not funny Leon!" he shouted as he swam over to the edge. Now he was…super saturated. He glared at Leon before pulling him in as well.

It was then that he noticed they weren't alone in the pool.

"Aah!" he shrieked as he attached himself to Leon. Dolphins were fascinating from afar, hell even from the pool's edge, but he'd never been in the water with one before. What if it tried to eat him!

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you" he replied and Cloud soon realized the position he was in. He could feel Leon's breath on his ear as he spoke and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?"

Cloud shook his head lightly, blushing as he brought his gaze up to Leon's lips. The water from the pool made his hair cling to the sides of his face and on his neck. He held his breath, studying a droplet as it slid down Leon's cheek and into the brunette's already open mouth, a tongue peeking out to swipe away the drop of water. The two floated in the pool for a minute or two, barely holding each other but nevertheless still touching. Cloud watched the emotion in Leon's eyes darken as he leaned forward. Cloud knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help leaning up a little, his eyelashes dropping down to caress his cheeks. His heart was beating frantically as he felt Leon's hot breath on his lips. Just as Leon moved to close that last fraction, pressing closer to Cloud, Nessa squeaked again and shot water out her blowhole, interrupting the two. Cloud felt his face grow hot as he released Leon, unsure of his ability to control himself.

"I have to go" he stated in a hurried tone but didn't seem in a rush to move.

Leon was about to ask him something when he heard a loud,

"CLOUD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" from the bleachers. He paled slightly as he swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He sent Leon an apologetic look as Sephiroth climbed up to the platform before rushing over to him, wrapping him in a towel.

"Did you fall in, muffin?"

Cloud winced at the retarded nickname, "Yeah. I was…looking at the dolphin." That sounded stupid even to him, but Sephiroth seemed to buy it so who cared? Oh. Yeah. Leon…He looked over to him as he climbed out of the pool and walked over to the two of them. He spared an accusing glare at Cloud before motioning to Sephiroth.

"You are?"

Cloud groaned internally as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him possessively. "Sephiroth, Cloud's boyfriend. You know you really shouldn't let people up here who don't know what they're doing."

Leon didn't contain the angry glare he aimed at Sephiroth and turned to Cloud. Cloud felt his heart clench as Leon looked at him as if he had betrayed him. As he was being steered away, Cloud gave Leon his full attention, apologizing through his eyes.

I'm Sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon laid down on the wet surface of the platform, staring up at the sun. Another employee climbed up excitedly before bouncing towards the lounging Leon.

"What's the matter Leon-poo?" she questioned as she sat beside him.

"…Aquamarine" he whispered softly, dragging an arm across his face to block his eyes from the sun.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Yuffie."

Next chapter: Aerith's having a birthday party and as fate would have it, it's back at Sea World. Cloud runs into trouble, Roxas tries to get out of his date with Axel, and Sora gets lost in the penguin maze. Hold in the havoc for chapter 2!


	2. Huh?

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2 

Rating: T

Chapter: 2

Pairings: Mainly Leon/Cloud. Riku+Sora, AkuRoku, & slight Sephiroth+Cloud

Summary: Cloud works at a bakery. Leon works at Sea World. While Cloud is busy feeling suffocated by his stalker boyfriend, Sephiroth, What happens when on a trip to Sea World Cloud feels a special connection with one of the employees?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Chapter 2 – Huh?

Cloud had decided that he needed a break from Sephiroth for a few days. Of course the word 'break' wasn't in Sephiroth's vocabulary so he still received dozens of apartment visits and 3 am phone calls. It had been 4 days since he'd met Leon and he couldn't seem to rid him of his thoughts. At numerous times during the day he found himself thinking about said brunette, wishing he could go back in time just to relive those few hours. Cloud stared up at the clock above his kitchen stove, 9:00 PM flashing in its digital fashion. He groaned before burying his head into his arms. It was Aerith's birthday tomorrow and all of the disappointment and nausea he was experiencing at the moment was in fact, her fault.

-------------

FLASHBACK

-------------

Cloud slammed the door with a swift kick. Sephiroth had just stopped by…again, for the fourth time that day. He slumped against the cool metal of the door with a small whine. He definitely needed to rid himself of Sephiroth soon, before things got more out of hand. Cloud felt his eyelids drift close as he enjoyed the quiet respite; it was of course interrupted by a loud and constant ringing. He decided to ignore it, clutching onto the remains of his short respite of silence. When his apartment became quiet again he spotted his answering machine blinking ominously. Shuffling silently towards his living room phone, he pressed the 'New messages' button, listening to the tired: "Hello, Strife here. I'm not home. Leave a message" before Aerith's gentle voice resonated throughout the apartment.

"Evening, Cloud. It's Aerith. I was just reminding you about my birthday party this Saturday. I didn't want to leave a message on your cell phone in case Sephiroth got a hold of your password. Remember it's at Sea World this year so I hope to see you there. I know you're home right now, and I hope you're feeling better."

Cloud stood dumbfounded for a few minutes, not quite sure he had heard correctly. He vaguely remembered Aerith mentioning something about a birthday party, but had he really forgotten it was at Sea World? Of course Aerith knew he was at home, he always answered his phone, usually regretting it after finding out it was actually Sephiroth. He really needed to get some caller id. In fact, he really needed to get rid of Sephiroth. Cloud skimmed through the possibilities: faking a deadly disease (although the likelihood of the plan backfiring was an almost certain 98), blaming his practically nonexistent schedule, telling the truth, or committing suicide. After much debate, he eventually settled on the truth. After all, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Cloud would never forget Sephiroth's face after he had called him over to 'talk'. The silver haired man's face turned as red as Axel's flaming hair. Cloud was also pretty sure a few veins were protruding dangerously from Sephiroth's forehead.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? WHY? I've been nothing but good to you, Cupcake! This isn't over Cloud Strife! No matter what, I'll take you back!" he screamed, his whole being livid and shaking with anger as he stormed out of the apartment.

Cloud made a mental note to get a new key.

-----------

End of Flashback

-----------

Oh god. He would have to see Leon tomorrow! He felt like staying home tomorrow; his intention was to crawl under the covers and never come out again. But he couldn't go back on his word, he'd already promised Aerith he would go. After all, the flower girl had done so much for him the past few years it only seemed natural to repay her kindness. Cloud sighed heavily; **_'I suppose I could sacrifice myself for one day…' _**then a thought struck him suddenly. Wait a minute. Tomorrow was…

With a speed he didn't know he possessed, Cloud launched himself at his kitchen calendar, staring pleadingly at tomorrow's date. It was a Saturday. That meant…Leon wasn't going to be there! For some reason the thought didn't comfort Cloud as much as he had thought it would. In fact, he was feeling a bit disappointed the mysterious employee wouldn't be there. Ignoring the heat that rushed to his cheeks at the thought, Cloud disregarded any ideas that seemed to find Leon as a main topic. Instead, he opted for slipping beneath the covers and resting in preparation for the tortuous day he would no doubt be forced to suffer through tomorrow.

Cloud grumbled angrily as he padded into his apartment's kitchen, hissing softly as his bare feet came in contact with the cold tile. Damn Sephiroth. His night had been hell; the phone rang constantly yet every time he answered there was a loud 'click' on the receiving end. He knew it was Sephiroth and vowed to get his number changed so his silver haired ex couldn't call anymore. He knew it was a bit of a stretch but if he didn't completely isolate himself from Sephiroth now, the man would continue.

Cloud opened his fridge, it's slight creaking irritating him even further. Even the refrigerator couldn't stay silent! He pulled out the carton of milk, grabbing a bowl and spoon from his dishwasher. He tugged lightly at his soft blue chocobo pajama bottoms, which were currently hooked on the handle of one of the drawers. Cloud opened his closet dejectedly, staring at the pathetic number of cereal boxes he had.

"Cheerios and Fruit loops…" he announced, stating the obvious. It was an odd combination indeed, but what can you do? He shook both boxes, each one just as empty as the other. He poured out what was left of each cereal, mixing the two brands together as he added the milk. He ate quickly, intent on taking a quick shower and then heading over to Aerith's.

He banged his head on the counter as he realized he would have to drive the whole gang to Aerith's party. Sora was bad enough alone, touching everything and constantly moving the windows up and down but combined with Riku…he didn't want to think about the weird things he could find if he left the two in the backseat together. But then again, Roxas would stay quiet for the entire ride. Unless of course Axel was the car, then he'd resort to slapping the redhead until he was fully satisfied. Which Roxas never was, because no matter how many times he smacked Axel, the odd pyromaniac had never stopped trying to molest him.

'**_Well…as long as nothing breaks I guess I'll be okay'_** he thought, trying to be optimistic. Yet, as he walked off towards his bathroom the words "Yeah…right" couldn't help but slip from his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was seething. He glared angrily at the innocent Shamu plush toy. He couldn't believe such a dumb toy cost him to make such a horrible mistake. He slinked up to the oblivious and unaware plushie as it sat on the floor, at the foot of his bed. He ran at it, punting it with a loud cry, watching as it soared to the other side of the room before colliding with the wall.

"Damnit Axel, you cheated!" he cried as he fell face forward onto his unmade bedspread. Roxas wouldn't even be going if Sora hadn't invited him earlier. He cursed quietly, realizing the short brunette was in on it the whole time. Axel had definitely coaxed Sora into inviting him to Aerith's party so they could go on a date. Well, he'd see! Roxas would just stay as far away from Axel as possible! All day if need be!

He nodded to himself with enthusiasm as he studied his mussed blonde hair. There was a very strong possibility that he would wear something nice on the date—birthday outing…Besides it wasn't as if he was dressing up for Axel, it was Aerith's birthday.

"I'm just being nice" Roxas chanted like a mantra as he walked over to his drawers, pulling out random articles of clothing.

--------

Location: Somewhere in Sora's House

--------

Riku sat on the edge of Sora's bed, watching the frustrated brunette dart across the room. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend's adorable little pout as he changed his mind about his current outfit. Sora yanked nervously at his cargo pants, adjusting his hair in the mirror. Well…adjusting it meaning, trying to flatten the spikes and failing miserably.

"Oh, no…"

Riku crept up in front of his lover, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

"I like your spikes," he whispered as he nibbled on Sora's earlobe, "they're cute."

He heard Sora's breath hitch and smirked as the younger teen began fisting his hands in his navy blue T-shirt.

"R-Riku…" Sora moaned softly as he pulled him closer, accompanied by brushing hips and wandering hands. As if realizing they actually had somewhere to be, he pushed Riku away a forcefully.

"No. We have to get ready for Aerith's party. I don't want to be late again! Especially since your brother is gunna be there today," he replied firmly as he arranged his shirt back into place. Since when did Riku open it?

Riku chuckled as Sora's big blue eyes stared up at him, silently begging for him to continue and at the same time telling him not to.

"Leon's not important, only you are" he murmured as he pulled the smaller brunette into a deep kiss.

Sora could feel himself being sucked in by Riku's seductive actions. He stumbled over his sentences in a weak attempt at protest, "B-But…I wanna make…a good impression."

Sora was drawn into the kiss, returning it just as much as Riku was giving.

"You'll be fine. You're perfect," Riku purred as he maneuvered his way towards the bed, the boy in his arms quickly succumbing to his advances.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud drummed his fingers against the side of his jeep. Riku and Sora were late, as usual. It was no surprise actually, but it still didn't help to rectify the situation. Cloud disliked being late, in fact…he hated it. Even though he knew Aerith wouldn't complain, she would probably be upset and not say so.

He adjusted his rearview mirror, sparing a quick glance at Roxas and Aerith. Aerith sat in the passenger seat, seatbelt in place; hands folded delicately in her lap. She was quiet, uneasily so and it made Cloud a bit nervous. Roxas was in the backseat, pouting angrily. After about 10 minutes, the disheveled duo came sprinting down the block, apologies already in their throats. Cloud just help up his hand to halt their words and motioned to the backseat where a pissed off Roxas was ready to greet them.

--

The car ride was just as Cloud had expected. Aerith remained silent, indulging in pleasant conversation every once in a while. Although she had requested no gifts be given to her, her lap was still full of presents from everyone. Roxas growled moodily from the back as Sora and Riku gave goo-goo eyes at each for the entire 15-minute ride.

Cloud pulled the obnoxiously red jeep into the parking lot with a loud, "We're here."

Sora beamed happily as he jumped out through the back, ignoring the cry of 'No!' that rang out of Cloud as he dirtied the back area. Cloud watched as the group began walking towards the penguin pen, butterflies erupting in his stomach even though he knew Leon wasn't working today. He followed quietly, eventually walking side by side with Aerith. He thought he spotted a flash of silver from the corner of his eye but blamed it on the sun's glare.

"So Riku, where's your brother? Isn't he meeting us here for Aerith's birthday?" Sora piped up cheerily.

Riku snorted as if the thought of his older brother was funny.

"Yeah, Le---" he was drowned out by a loud shout coming from the entrance.

Roxas leaped a few feet into the air as he felt a heavy weight rest on his shoulders and back.

"Roxxass" Axel chimed as he slung himself on top of the short blonde, "Did you wait long? Come on, I'll show you 'behind the scenes' of Sea World."

Roxas was pretty sure he heard a chorus of laughter as he was dragged, beet red, on the date he was so determined in missing.

"Riku, I didn't know your brother knew Aerith" Cloud said in a somewhat shocked manner.

"Yes…I do" replied a voice from behind him that was all too familiar. Cloud felt himself freeze up as Aerith stepped past him to hug the newcomer.

"Leon! I'm glad you could make it, I was afraid you were working today." Aerith smiled gently as she accepted a small box from him. "You didn't have to get me a present, thank you."

Cloud turned slowly, oblivious to Riku's knowing smirk.

Leon merely nodded in reply to Aerith before dragging his smoky grey eyes to connect with Cloud's bright aquamarine ones. The two stood, gazing at each other for a few minutes before finally breaking out of their reverie.

"Hey Sora, let's go check out the penguins" Riku offered as he steered his boyfriend towards the large section. He motioned surreptitiously to Aerith and it seemed as if she had gotten the message.

It was a while before either of them noticed they were alone.

"It seems as if we were ditched."

"Huh?" came Cloud's famous reply.

"Oh, yeah. Listen, Leon I—"

"It's alright Cloud. You don't have to hang out with me if you feel uncomfortable. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like it anyway."

Cloud was pretty sure the word 'boyfriend' was said a tad spitefully but disregarded it as Leon turned to walk away.

"Wait! Umm…Sephiroth…isn't my boyfriend anymore. It was over a long time ago but I had yet to…tell him my feelings."

"Did I ask for an explanation?" Leon replied in a clear voice, "It's not like we did anything. No need to explain yourself."

Cloud felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment and anger. He'd just confessed that he'd been a coward in his last relationship, and he was trying to apologize! Cloud was sure as hell _something_ had happened that day!

"Look, I was trying to apologize! Why are you being such a jerk?" he parried angrily.

Leon's face turned to one of gentle kindness and it reminded him of the first time they'd met. "Sorry" he admitted calmly before starting to walk off towards the exit.

Cloud felt his heart speed up, not even thinking as he ran forward towards the only man he'd ever truly felt a connection with. He grasped onto the back of Leon's shirt as if it were a lifeline, causing the brunette to come to a stop.

"W-Would you…go out for oatmeal…with me?" he sputtered helplessly, his hands shaking, afraid to let go and risk losing something he could never hope to replace.

He felt the tense shoulders beneath his hands relax a bit before Leon turned around to face him, grinning with fervor. He grabbed one of Cloud's hands and tugged delicately towards the food court.

"It's a date," the longhaired employee replied smoothly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku! Where are you?" Sora called out nervously. He was pretty sure that his boyfriend had been right behind him a second ago.

"Riku! Answer me!" As he yelled, the penguins on his left turned to stare at the squabbling 16 year-old. The entire maze was beneath the ground level, where it was cold and comfortable for the penguins. The maze was similar to a museum, except for the fact that behind the glass walls were hordes of penguins waddling about.

Sora pressed himself against the glass wall to his right, "I'm surrounded by penguins!" he groaned pitifully. He jumped back in fear as one of the macaroni penguins slammed up against the glass. The penguin arched half of it's long mustard coloured eyebrow as if to say **_'Don't be leanin' on my shit'_** and Sora returned it's glare with one of his own.

"You know what, you…you…stupid bird in a box! I've had enough of you! I'm a human being! I have feelings too! In fact, I'm going to find my way out right now!"

Sora glanced back and forth, completely and utterly confused. He wasn't sure which direction he had come from and slumped against the glass tiredly.

"Sora?" a voice called questioningly and Sora never thought Riku's voice sounded so good.

Sora leaped at Riku, legs attaching themselves to him as he kissed his boyfriend repeatedly. "I thought I was going to die!" he whined as he buried his head in Riku's shoulder.

Riku pat Sora's head affectionately, "I was worried about you baby. Are you okay?"

And with that Sora sneaked a mocking glare at the macaroni penguin before dragging Riku down with him until they were on the ground.

And so, the penguins were scarred for life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Axel! I'm not going in there!" Roxas screamed from his seat by the stairs.

"C'mon Roxas, just a little peak, I promise. It can't hurt to look, right?" Axel coaxed, trying to get the blonde by Shamu's pool tank. "I know you want to see him!"

Roxas squawked indignantly as Axel lifted him up effortlessly and climbed the stairs with him. Once they reached the top, he let him down near the edge of the famous whale's home. Roxas pressed back against Axel, afraid of falling into the whale's pool. Axel chuckled playfully as he reached around and grabbed Roxas' hands, pushing the two of them towards the open tank.

Roxas had a bad feeling about this; despite the warm tingly one he was feeling in his chest at the moment. He fidgeted nervously, as Axel drew his hand near the opening, managing to squeak in protest as Axel forcefully made him pet the giant killer whale. The animal seemed to relax a bit at his touch and it made Roxas do so as well.

'**_Maybe this isn't so bad…'_** Roxas thought quietly as he continued petting the large mammal.

The thought quickly changed as another whale resurfaced, with a slight difference in comparison to the other one. The new whale was angry. Axel quickly noted the new whale's behavior and yanked Roxas' hand back, the forcefulness of the action causing his hand to slam into the nearby metal ladder.

"Fuck!" Axel cursed angrily as he cradled his injured hand; the angry whale going back to it's comfortable spot.

Roxas grasped Axel's hand in concern, massaging it gently in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Although Roxas would never admit it, he had fun on their date today. Aside from almost being eaten by a killer whale, it had been almost…enjoyable.

'**_This was totally worth getting hurt for'_** Axel thought victoriously as Roxas massaged his injured hand. Hopefully Roxas would agree to go on another date with him, that is if he still wanted to.

"Are you ok, Ax—" Roxas had tried to see if he was alright when he was so rudely interrupted by…a soft pair of lips, pressed chastely against his own. Roxas couldn't help letting out a low moan as Axel kissed him. He'd never been kissed before, and he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

A little too quickly for Roxas, Axel pulled away stumbling over something along the lines of 'Sorry, sorry, sorry' before Roxas hit him in the shoulder. Axel looked down at him fearfully as if terrified of rejection. The face was so adorable it made Roxas whisper something he never thought he'd say.

"Axel…shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beside the entrance gate, a growing bush rattled viciously. A silver head poked out, attached to it an odd combination of an army helmet with branches taped to it and some mysterious war paint smeared across the individual's cheeks.

"Curse you, Sea Wave employee! I _will_ get my Buttercup back!" Sephiroth screeched loudly from his spot in the rose bush.

A small child tugged at her mother's sleeve, pointing at the bush.

"Mommy! There's a weird Barbie in that bush…"

The mother pat her daughter's head reprovingly, "Sweetie, Barbie's don't have silver hair."

"I'll get you Cloud, even if it's the last thing I do!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU: Ba-ba-bumm

Next chapter: Leon and Cloud decide to go on a date but will Sephiroth be lurking in their every corner? (Bah, Of course he will) Will Roxas start dating Axel, or will he deny it ever happened? (Good question…) Someone gets in an accident. Yuffie wins a pair of lucky tickets! (But who will they go to?)


	3. Complications

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2 

Rating: T

Chapter: 3

Pairings: Mainly Leon/Cloud. Riku+Sora, AkuRoku, & slight Sephiroth+Cloud

Summary: Cloud works at a bakery. Leon works at Sea World. While Cloud is busy feeling suffocated by his stalker boyfriend, Sephiroth, What happens when on a trip to Sea World Cloud feels a special connection with one of the employees?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Chapter 3 – Complications

Cloud fiddled with his hands beneath the table, tapping his foot nervously as he watched Leon return back to their table laden with a large assortment of snacks. Cloud kept his gaze on to the surface of the table as Leon sat down, a light clatter signifying the brunette had already put down the food. He watched in his peripheral version as Leon leaned against the back of his chair comfortably, crossing one leg to rest neatly upon his knee. Cloud berated himself on his inability to seem cool and collected during this situation before dragging his gaze up to meet Leon's expectant smirk.

Cloud frowned softly at Leon, slightly disturbed that his date seemed to have the upper hand.

"What?" he questioned irritably as he fidgeting underneath the intense examination.

"Nothing…" Leon replied smoothly, grin kept firmly in place.

Cloud drummed his fingers noisily on the iron surface of the table, snatching a fry from the center of the tray as he tried to ignore Leon's persistent scrutiny.

"WHAT?" he cried when he couldn't hold out any longer.

"Nothing…" Leon answered in between chuckles as he reached over to grab his soda, "You just looked so adorable, anxiously waiting at the table for me to come back."

Cloud felt his face turned multiple shades of red as he tried to reclaim his dignity by naming numerous excuses as to why he was squirming in his seat. He was quickly silenced as he felt a hot French fry shoved unceremoniously into his open mouth.

"Hot!" he shrieked in a girlish fashion as he flailed his arms around wildly as if he were some amazon bird. Leon stifled his laugh as he handed Cloud his drink.

Cloud drained the cup in one large gulp as if he had been wandering the desert for weeks on end.

"You act like it was a hot chili pepper, don't be a baby" commented Leon offhandedly, even though he knew he was partially…mostly to blame.

"You burned my tongue! Now my mouth is gunna feel funny all day. Thanks a lot!" Cloud whimpered as he chewed on some of the remaining ice cubes.

Leon opened up his frozen chocolate sundae, scooping up a bit of the ice cream on his spoon before presenting it in front of Cloud. Cloud's spine straightened instantly as the chocolate gift was offered before him. He really wanted some ice cream, especially if it was cold…but he wasn't sure if he should eat it off Leon's spoon. Wasn't that taking it a little too fast? He pondered the alternatives as to whether or not he should accept the dessert, but was soon solved of his dilemma as Leon moved to the chair next to him, leaning over him slightly as he brushed the spoon against the blonde's lips.

Cloud shrugged internally, supposing it couldn't hurt to eat a little ice cream and quickly attacked the spoon before him. He whimpered softly as the delicious chocolate filled up his senses before releasing the spoon. He allowed Leon to spoon-feed him for a while as he finished up the ice cream, leaving a chocolate mess on his face. He blushed as he heard Leon chuckle before witnessing the Sea Wave employee inching closer and closer to his face.

Cloud sucked in his breath as Leon drew closer to his lips and closed his eyes when he felt Leon's hot breath on his cheek. He was dismayed however, to feel a slightly harsher something as it wiped across his mouth.

"Chocolate" Leon stated as he removed the napkin from Cloud's face. Cloud felt his ears redden as he realized he had been quite disappointed that Leon didn't kiss him. It seemed as if Leon hadn't noticed Cloud's reaction, or he didn't feel that way about the blonde. Cloud saddened noticeably as they continued their date in silence, a pair of small beady eyes peering through the nearby hedges.

--

After getting over his initial disappointment, Cloud began to enjoy his date by becoming more comfortable and friendly as he found out more and more about this particular stranger. Time flew by faster than he had anticipated because before he knew, it was already six o'clock.

Leon walked with Cloud back to the gates, silent as if pondering something.

"Well I guess this is goodbye…I had a nice time today," Cloud turned around to face the brunette as he blushed cutely, "Thanks for lunch."

"…Yeah" Leon answered softly. It seemed as if his mind was elsewhere, either that or he was holding back something.

"Uh…okay, Bye..." Cloud rushed out as he turned and began walking to his car.

Leon stared after him, wondering to himself when he'd stop being an ass and do something.

"Wait" he called gently as he strode up to the departing blonde.

"Yes, Leon?" Cloud questioned as he stared up his stormy grey eyes.

He didn't have much time to think about what the gorgeous man in front of him wanted as he was pressed forcefully against the nearby concrete wall. Leon pulled himself flush against the shorter of the two, crushing his lips against Cloud's full plump ones, feeling a pair of soft hands circle his neck and pull him closer. Cloud moaned into Leon's mouth as the two of them attempted to press closer to each other, Cloud arching up into Leon's hands as they wandered along his hips and thighs.

"Unn…" Cloud keened as he pulled back from the kiss to get some air before diving back down again to continue their passionate first kiss. Leon dragged Cloud to where the blonde had parked, never breaking the kiss as he shoved the said blonde onto the hood of his obnoxiously red jeep. Cloud whimpered into the kiss as he felt Leon's chilled hands plunge beneath his turtleneck, fingers whispering across his stomach. Leon groaned loudly as he showed Cloud just how much appreciation he felt for the noises he was making by grinding downward.

"Ah! Nnn, Le…on…"

The pair was too busy to notice the angry rattling of the bushes as Sephiroth struggled to remain hiding, not really caring as he ripped off the head of one of the toy dolphin plushies he had bought at the store. He stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door closed as he screeched, "FUCKING SEA WORLD!"

…Nor did the occupied couple hear the footsteps of a rather familiar group of friends. They did however hear the loud wolf-whistles and catcalls released by Axel, Riku, and Sora along with Aerith's ever famous "Oh my…"

* * *

Aerith patted Cloud's head sympathetically as she watched her best friend slump onto the table, head hiding in his arms. 

"Don't worry about Cloud, I'm sure the others will forget about it soon enough."

Cloud groaned in disapproval as he lifted up his head enough to see Aerith's face.

"No they won't! They'll bug me about it forever!" he cried before sinking back into the security of his arms.

Riku entered the house with Sora, deliberately increasing his volume so that a certain depressed bakery boy could hear him.

"You're right Sora, it's not everyday you see Cloud Strife writhing on the hood of an repulsive red jeep, let alone any sort of vehicle."

Sora muffled his giggles as he watched Cloud simmer angrily before Aerith decided to intervene on behalf of everyone.

"Come on Cloud, you're coming shopping with me…after all you did ditch me on my birthday."

Cloud growled as he grabbed his keys, shooting the couple a dirty look as he stormed out the front door.

* * *

Roxas lazily twirled his spoon around in his bowl of Pops cereal. He wasn't really thinking of what had gone on with Cloud, he was more distracted by the fact that he had asked…no, yelled at Axel to kiss him. He banged his head on the table, coincidentally dipping his head into the cereal bowl. He cursed loudly as he heard a ridiculous knocking coming from his door. He shot up from the bowl, snatching up a towel and wiping his hair with it. He hoped he wouldn't smell like spoilt milk later… 

Roxas peered through the peephole; almost having a heart attack as piercing emerald eyes stared back at him.

"Ah!" he screamed before realizing it was only Axel. He managed to open the door and let the redhead in before he realized his plan was to avoid the pyromaniac for the rest of his life. It was also not a good idea to invite said subject-of-ignoring-for-rest-of-life into house right after making this declaration.

"Hey Roxas. Pops?"

Roxas shot him a quizzical look before realizing he meant the cereal bits left in his hair. "Hm," he grunted before shaking his head to remove any move traces of cereal.

Axel leaned over to brush a piece of Pops from the corner of Roxas' mouth but was surprised when the teen leaped back dramatically.

"W-What are you doing? You're acting weird Axel." Roxas dashed into the kitchen in an attempt to swindle his guest but Axel was not so easily daunted.

"What are you talking about? What about yesterd--"

"Yesterday? Nothing happened yesterday, what's wrong with you?" Roxas interrupted quickly, intent on pretending the kiss(es) never happened.

Axel was positive he hadn't dreamt yesterday up. Either this was a really bad dream or Roxas was trying to forget it ever happened in the first place. The thought made Axel pissed off because the smaller teen had been the one who ordered Axel to kiss him!

"You know what Roxas, forget it. You want yesterday to have never happened? Fine. Congratulations, you've got your wish. I hope you're happy with your fucking Pops and I'll pretend I never even fucking fell in love with you" he confessed as he marched out Roxas' front door.

Roxas felt his heart sink at the start of Axel's speech, now that Axel had actually agreed to forget about yesterday he should've been happy, right? For some reason he felt more miserable… And suddenly, Roxas' eyes grew wide as the proclamation turned into a confession. He could feel his heart beating wildly against his ribcage and his voice was stuck in his throat as he watched pitifully as Axel stalked out of his house, and possibly…out of his life.

He barely heard someone walk up next to him until a delicate voice sounded off next to his ear.

"You really blew it this time Roxas…"

Roxas felt the hand on his shoulder pull him into an embrace and he didn't realize he was crying until the tears began to wet Sora's shirt. His sobs wracked his body as he clung to his best friend, hiccuping in between sobs. Sora pat his friend comfortingly as he hoped the two of them could stop being so stubborn and get together while they still had the chance.

* * *

Axel blinked slowly, face obstructed by a screen of black as he made no attempt remove the pillow that was smothering his face. 

"Go away Demyx" he yelled as he heard the quirky blonde going through the things on his desk. He could practically feel the humorous grin eminating off the delivery boy's face.

"Don't be emo, Axel. Stop trying to suffocate yourself with that pillow."

He felt the bed sink a little as Demyx took a seat at the end of his mattress.

"Shut up. I'm not" Axel retorted indignantly. Sure, he felt really shitty but that didn't mean he'd…nah.

"…Told Roxas you loved him?"

"…What?" Axel sat up quickly, knocking the pillow off his face and onto the floor, "how'd you…?"

Demyx just snickered before dashing out Axel's room and closing the beaten up door.

"Stupid roommates" Axel announced as he heard the telephone ring. He sure as hell wasn't alive enough to get up and answer the phone. He waited until the answering machine came on before lying back down. After the beep there was a short silence, quickly interrupted by what sounded like a irritated Riku:

"Axel. Don't be a dickhead. You know Roxas; …the kid always has to be difficult. Still, don't be a jackass and make him cry," there was a slight pause before the voice deepened to a more threatening tone, "because when Roxas cries…so does Sora. Fix it."

Beep.

Axel was pretty sure he would be royally fucked if he didn't find some way to make Sora stop crying. Axel felt his chest hurt at the thought of Roxas in tears but it also gave him a small flicker of hope that Roxas did have feelings for Axel. The problem: was Axel going to try again with another possibility of getting shot down?

* * *

Yuffie was hunched over the spinning wheel as she cranked the lever, determination etched across her face. 

**_'I will win! I will win!'_** she chanted internally as she released the lever; the wheel spinning quickly before it began to slow down. As the wheel came to a stop, a small red marble popped out into the small tray.

Yuffie darted her eyes up to the prize chart, scanning until she reached the colour red.

"…YES! I WON TICKETS TO GALBADIA GUNSLINGERS!" she shrieked as she commandeered the tickets from the surprised stand owner. Good thing he was already deaf to begin with or else Yuffie might have had to pay someone's hospital bills.

The energetic teen bounded out of the street fair and took off down the street, ignoring the blinking 'Do Not Walk' sign. She didn't even realize what had happened until the cyclist had slammed into her, tossing her like rag doll to the curb.

"Ahh! My leggg. Owie!" Yuffie whimpered as she clutched her oddly bent left leg. The cyclist had also been thrown from his bike, yet he was unharmed. He pulled off his racing goggles and helmet, taking a deep breath before unleashing a tirade of insults to the injured female.

"Look what you did to my bike! Who's gunna pay for that! What kind of idiot just runs in the middle of the street? Are you retarded, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Yuffie huffed angrily at the strange looking man, "Listen you white-haired…tan-addict freak! Argh! How am I supposed to go to the concert with a broken leg? And where's my ambulance? THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

The man stayed long enough to pick up his battered bicycle and wheel it off, giving Yuffie enough time to see his personalized 'Ansem' fake license plate.

* * *

"_Axel…I'm sorry. Yesterday, when you told me you loved me I…I just…"_

"_Shh…it's alright. It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten so angry, It—"_

"_No! It's because I was being immature and childish, Maybe we cou—"_

_Roxas was halted by the sudden press of lips against his own and he sighed contently. Finally everything was going_—BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Roxas cursed wildly as he sat up in the darkness. Shamu was sitting by his pillow again and he grabbed it, unintentionally hugging it as he moved over to read his clock. It was only 4:30 am, and this was the fourth dream he'd had since that day. He woke up every night, images of the redhead invading not only his thoughts at night but during the day as well.

Roxas knew he should apologize but bringing up the courage to do so was harder than he had anticipated.

* * *

Leon stared at the pieces of paper thrust angrily into his hand. He was slightly overjoyed that Yuffie couldn't walk properly, the hyper teen couldn't continuously jump all over him while she had her crutches. But still, his concern outweighed his relief. 

"…What happened?"

"Just some asshole hit me with his bike. Here, take your boyfriend out on a date. Not that I CAN GO ANYMORE!"

Leon stared at the tickets placed into his hand. Galbadia Gunslingers? Leon quirked an eyebrow skeptically as Yuffie hobbled away to seethe in a corner. He shrugged lightly. Maybe Cloud would want them?

--

Cloud couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he opened Aerith's door AU: xD say that ten times as fast (after having just dropped off the millions of shopping bags) to find Leon standing in front of him.

"Hn. Just who I was looking for," Leon proclaimed as he wrapped his fingers round Cloud's wrist, tugging him into a warm embrace.

Cloud knew his face was heating up as he tried to hide it in the fabric of Leon's tight black shirt. He took a sharp intake of breath as Leon began placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone, before slowly moving up nibble on his neck. Cloud hissed as Leon start kissing and licking his jaw. Leon hummed appreciatively as Cloud clawed at his shoulders, smirking as Cloud began mewling when he flicked his tongue around the shell of his ear.

Leon brushed his fingers across Cloud's abdomen, feeling Cloud sink towards him as if he were melting at his touch.

"Ahem. Evening Leon. Cloud, weren't you helping me set up my new furniture?"

Cloud jolted out of Leon's arms and ran to Aerith's living room before he could be embarrassed even further. Aerith raised an eyebrow as Leon grinned before following suit, but at a much more sluggish pace.

"Cloud?" Leon called as he entered the living room. He spotted his newfound boyfriend leaning against one of the sofa chairs.

"Do you happen to like…" he took a minute to pull out the tickets and glance at the name, "the Galbadia Gunslingers?"

Cloud looked up from his spot on the sofa to glance at the tickets.

"You have tickets? I heard they were impossible to get. I think they're okay, Sora and Roxas like them more than I do…"

As if sparked with an idea, he leaped off the sofa and jogged over to Leon.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Roxas barely suppressed his squeal as he sidled down the row towards his assigned seat. Sora had invited him to go with him to see his personal favorite, The Galbadia Gunslingers! He'd been depressed about Axel lately, and now the opportunity presented itself to make him forget about Axel for a day. 

…Or so he thought before the subject of his dreams entered the aisle to stare at Roxas blankly.

'**_That's definitely not Sora!'_** Roxas cried internally as Axel stood frozen for a moment, unsure as to whether he should go sit down or leave.

Roxas decided to help him choose by sitting down first.

Axel approached Roxas, sitting down silently behind him.

'**_Damnit Riku, you tricked me.' _**

"Hi" Axel stated nervously as people began filling up the stadium's seats.

"Hi" replied Roxas, who sat in his seat looking terrified.

Axel watched as the stadium dimmed and the aisle lights came on, the crowd erupting into cheers. He felt a small shaky hand atop his own and he looked over to Roxas who was staring intently at his knees.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he squeezed Axel's hand once.

Axel smiled sadly, "It's alright. You don't have to apologize, it was probably my fault."

Roxas frowned, "Actually, it was."

Axel couldn't figure out if he should be shocked or angry. In the end he decided on both.

"What do you mean it's my fault? I was only being nice when I said that!"

Roxas was a little worried when he noticed Axel looked like he was about to leave and clenched his eyes shut.

"It's not my fault you always pop in my head! You get in my thoughts, my dreams…why can't I stop thinking about you?" he shouted loudly, a few people in the row in front of them turned around to look at the commotion.

Axel felt the hand atop his shaking frantically and he watched as Roxas opened his watering eyes to look at him imploringly.

And Axel didn't waste a second before kissing Roxas again, ignoring the cheers as the opening band started. He was too busy claiming his soon-to-be-boyfriend's lips as his property.

* * *

AU: XD slight drama, little less sephy-cakes, little more lovin' 

Next chapter: Leon decides to visit Cloud at work, but is it really a good idea? After all, distractions cause accidents. Demyx ends up delivery a pizza to…? A new character is introduced, not to mention a very entertaining triple date. Plus, Revenge of the Sephiroth.


	4. Mishaps

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: M

Chapter: 4

Pairings: Mainly Leon/Cloud. Riku+Sora, AkuRoku, & slight Sephiroth+Cloud

Summary: Cloud works at a bakery. Leon works at Sea World. While Cloud is busy feeling suffocated by his stalker boyfriend, Sephiroth, What happens when on a trip to Sea World Cloud feels a special connection with one of the employees?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Chapter 4 – Mishaps

"Cloud, speed it up with the sugar cookies!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the kitchen. Cloud spared his co-worker a glare as he kicked Tidus in the shin angrily.

"Tidus, stop eating my cookies!"

"I can't help it! They taste so gooood" he replied, clutching an ornament shaped cookie to his chest.

Cloud sighed tiredly as he waved off Tidus towards the front of the shop. Today the bakery was packed, and all because of a certain gift-filled holiday. That's right, it was the day before Christmas Eve. Cloud couldn't remember a time more…oh wait, there was Valentine's Day. Okay, aside from Valentine's Day, there was no other time of year that made Cloud's job a living hell. Except Christmas. Christmas made Cloud want to shove Santa down a sewage pipe, shouting 'ho ho ho' the entire time.

"Who said the meaning of Christmas is giving cookies anyway? Go buy some house lights for your neighbor, you don't need any cookies!" he grumbled as he pulled a chocolate cake from the oven. Jogging over to the kitchen entrance he shouted, "What does the lame-ass want on his cake?"

Marluxia sent him a glare, thankful that the crowd was too immersed in themselves to notice the rude comment. He sauntered over to the door and gave Cloud a list of titles for the cakes before yelling at Tidus to stop eating the customers' orders.

Cloud nodded at his boss in recognition before returning to the kitchen. He approached his "cake table" and proceeded to label each cake.

Cake #1 – Merry Christmas!

"How original…" Cloud muttered sarcastically.

Cake #2 – Merry Christmas!

Cake #3 – Happy Holidays!

Cake #4 – Merry Christmas!

Cake #5 – Happy Holidays!

Cloud brought the scrap of paper closer to his face dubiously as he read the title for the newest chocolate cake.

Cake #6 – Go out for oatmeal with me?

After blushing immensely and dropping two tubes of red and green frosting, Cloud bolted towards the front of the shop. Right in the front of the counter that ever-present smirk stared back at him, accompanied by those famous stormy grey eyes.

"Hey."

Cloud felt his face redden further as Leon leaned across the counter to press a kiss to his cheek. He shivered slightly when Leon moved to speak into his ear, his breath tickling his neck.

"I came to visit you. Sorry, I didn't realize it was so busy in here."

"Oh…well, I…I read your cake," then he raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, "Oatmeal, hm? I dunno. I'm awfully busy…I may not have time." It was difficult to keep the smirk off his face but Cloud figured he was doing a pretty good job.

That was until Leon nipped at his neck gently before whispering against the heated skin, "I'll make it worth your while…Promise."

"Cloud!" Marluxia snarled.

Cloud jumped slightly before he noticed that the store had filled up rather quickly.

"I-I've got work to do!" he sputtered before dashing back into the kitchen, Leon's quiet chuckles echoing after him.

* * *

Sora squeaked as Riku pressed him further into the couch, his lips quickly moving to cover Sora's mouth. 

"Mmm…Riku" Sora moaned as his boyfriend slipped his hands beneath his Cookie Monster T-shirt. Riku decided he liked Sora's mouth, a lot, and he continued to plunder the small cavern beneath him, so preoccupied he failed to hear the doorbell. Sora was also too absorbed with clutching at Riku's similar shirt (except for Cookie Monster being replaced by the words 'C is for Come to Daddy' plastered across the front) to hear the doorbell ring. It wasn't until the seventh ring, when Sora was gasping at Riku to hurry, that they both heard it.

"A-ah!" Sora squeaked yet again as Riku left yet another passion mark on his stomach.

"R-Riku…the pizza…"

For one thing, Riku couldn't give a damn about the pizza but he knew once Sora was thinking clearly again that he'd pout about having missed his lunch. He growled frustratingly before pushing off Sora, leaving temptation to lay sprawled across his couch as he stomped over to the door. With a yank, the door opened and Riku's hand reached out to stop the pizza boy from ringing the bell once again.

"Hey, it's you! Remember me? I'm Dem--" he was cut off as Riku slammed the door on him, hard pressed to return to his disheveled half-naked uke on the couch.

"But! I have your pizza!"

There was a short silence before the door opened and the pizza boxes were snatched out of Demyx's grasp, a small 20 dollar bill left in its place.

The returning sounds of moaning and panting filtered out the window as Demyx stood for a while, contemplating if he should check to see if his roommate was making as much progress as the two inside.

* * *

A gloved hand snaked down to rest on a jean-clad hip before it was harshly smacked away. 

"Ow!" Axel pouted as he nursed his injured hand.

"Don't even try it! Just because I let you kiss me in the park and at the concert, doesn't mean you can be all touchy-feely whenever you want" Roxas retaliated as he moved the popcorn to his side of the couch.

"…Would you believe me if I said I was going for the popcorn?" Axel questioned with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"No."

"Damnit."

Axel moved his gaze from the TV, where Turbo: The Power Rangers Movie was playing, to glance around Roxas' room. He spotted numerous Galbadia Gunslingers posters littering the walls—the lead singer, Irvine Kinneas, striking numerous poses. Axel was a tad disappointed that Roxas had situated them on the couch instead of the nearby bed. He hadn't expected Roxas' room to have a couch when he offered to watch a movie in it. Aside from the furniture, there wasn't much to the blonde's room.

He looked back at blonde who was engrossed in the television screen and chanced an 'pretend-to-stretch-to-put-arm-around-shoulder' technique. He was denied yet again when a hand struck out lightning fast to strike it down.

Axel sighed before returning his attention to the movie. As he felt a warm hand slip into his Axel didn't dare to look down lest Roxas change his mind in embarrassment.

Axel smirked softly; gently squeezing the hand and thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

Cloud knew he should've been paying more attention instead of repeatedly wandering to the front of the store, asking Marluxia if they needed any more cookies. Even when he knew the answer was already yes. And even though he could see Marluxia's eyebrow twitching in irritation he continued to do so, just to get a glimpse of Leon's face every once in a while. 

It was shame. It wasn't until it was too late that he noticed Tidus messing with the ovens. He watched in horror as Tidus turned the wrong knob and proceeded to open the vault of doom.

"Tidus, NO!!" Cloud cried out as the busboy opened the oven.

A large explosion sounded and Marluxia visibly paled as a tidal wave of dough came shooting out of the kitchen opening and onto the customers. Marluxia shrieked before running into the kitchen, his eyes wild and his hair flowing by itself like Medusa's.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!??" he screeched as he surveyed the damage.

Cloud crawled to his knees, covered from head to toe in dough, (AN: haha, rhymes…yummy) before keeping his frightened eyes on Tidus in hopes of avoiding petrification by Marluxia's stare.

Poor Tidus looked like he would wet himself. It almost made Cloud feel sorry for him…until he realized that he was still coated in baked goods.

"Now we have to close for the rest of the day, you ignorant buffoon!" the boss cried before rushing off to apologize and kick out the remaining customers.

Cloud struggled to get to his feet, wiping most of the dough from his face and hair, before checking to see if Leon was also victim of the disaster.

**'_At least it won't be as embarrassing if he's also covered in this mess…'_** Cloud thought optimistically.

It turns out that Mr. Leonhart was actually in the bathroom at the time of the explosion and missed being a part of the "Victim's List". So when Leon arrived at the scene, he couldn't stop laughing. Especially when Cloud wandered in, covered in food. He watched Cloud growl before the said baker stomped back into the kitchen angrily.

"Aww, don't be mad," he called as he hopped over the counter (AN: in those leather pants? We don't question how) and landed in a sea of dough. He followed his pissed off boyfriend into the back where he had begun ripping his apron off angrily.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

He regretted his choice of words as soon as the blonde directed his death glare to him instead of the apron. He watched as Cloud kicked open his locker and grabbed his stuff.

"I look completely ridiculous!" he shouted to Leon. "That was humiliating! I just totally embarrassed myself in front of everyone!"

"Everyone?"

"You…" he whispered softly so that Leon couldn't hear. He sank onto the bench and began taking off his shoes. As he was pulling off his other shoe, a hand grabbed his and brought it to Leon's face. Leon kissed the back of it softly, causing Cloud to blush slightly.

"I'd love to have you covered in dough anyday. In fact, what do you say to…hmm…today?" He leaned in and licked a glob of dough off of Cloud's cheek, smirking when his baker huffed in surrender before frowning slightly. However, it wasn't fast enough to hide the red that seeped onto his face when he turned his back to him.

"Get out lover boy before I cover YOU in dough!" he threatened as he started unbuttoning his work jacket.

"Are you suggesting that I would _mind?_" Leon retaliated before dodging a carefully aimed shoe to the head.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled as Leon dashed out of the back, past Tidus who was still being admonished by Marluxia.

* * *

After the infamous "XI's Bakery Incident," Cloud had managed to get home without any more mishaps. He and Leon had stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things for Cloud's apartment when Leon got a call from his Sea World co-worker. The excitable one with so-called "ninja prowess". 

"What?"

Yuffie snorted; the typical Leon hello. "Hey, you turd! You just leave me to die? I lost my crutches," she replied as she moved the crutches to her lap, "can you come pick me up at The 7th Heaven at let's say…around 6? Oh, and bring your boyfriend! …And dress nicely!" she finished before swiftly hanging up, not giving Leon the chance to deny.

There would be no way that Leon would agree to go on a triple date unless he was tricked into it. Yuffie laughed haughtily as she began performing different renditions of her earlier phone conversation.

"Why yes, hello Sora! Wouldn't you like to _formally_ meet Riku's brother? We all know you didn't get to be properly introduced at—oh you'll come? That's purrrfect. Yes, at the 7th Heaven, 6 o'clock. Don't be late, and bring Riku! In fact let's bring your best friend and his date too! The more the merrier, right?"

And so the Great Ninja Yuffie complimented her own genius and talent, giving herself a big pat on the back for doing such a wonderful job of grouping together her most anti-social friends.

"Now, all that's left is for me to make my exit!" she chirped before snatching up her crutches and wobbling away.

"…A triple date, hmm?" a slithery voice resonated from its seat in the next booth. "Watch out Strife, 'cause I'm coming to getcha" the voice hissed from behind a menu. The busty brunette waitress sent strange looks to the creepy silver-haired stalker who just so happened to be seated at her table, her 'Tifa' nametag creating a glare thanks to the sunlight.

* * *

"Who was that?" Cloud asked as he tossed yet another bag of popcorn in his shopping cart. Leon leaned over to put one back and replaced it with a box of chocolate. 

"Yuffie said she wants me to pick her up at the 7th Heaven. Sounds fishy though, she told me to bring you and dress nicely…" he answered, grazing his knuckles against Cloud's. "Didn't you say you wanted cereal?"

"Shouldn't we go just in case?" Cloud questioned worriedly. Cloud hadn't met Yuffie so he wasn't aware of her devious schemes. "Yeah…I need some Fruit Loops and Cheerios."

It wasn't until after he was down another aisle that he realized Leon was not behind him. "Leon?" he called out tentatively. He spotted the brunette hunched over, in the same spot they were before. "Leon?" Cloud called once again, confused at why he was shaking.

He soon realized Leon was trying to hide his laughter and frowned, wondering exactly what was so funny.

"..F…Fruit Loops…," Leon got out between chuckles, "Very cute…haha…"

Cloud huffed indignantly and marched away, his face burning as he continued on towards the cereal aisle. "Shut up! Now I'm going to force you to go pick up Yuffie, suspicious or otherwise."

- - - - - - - -

Cloud turned to study himself in the mirror, twisting back and forth. He'd found a pair of white formfitting cargo pants and added a dark navy blue tee. Cloud's eyes narrowed at the fact that his shirt had shrunk and now revealed more stomach than he was used to. The shirt didn't leave the viewer with much to the imagination; it showed off his hips and accentuated his perfectly sculptured chest. He ran his fingers over the chain around his neck, heading towards his closet to find a more suitable shirt.

As the doorbell rang, Cloud figured he could let Leon in before changing. He didn't want to leave him outside his door, waiting. After all, Sephiroth had been all too quiet lately…

Leon couldn't quite stop the blush from spreading across his face as Cloud opened the door. He let his eyes travel down his boyfriend's body, silently thanking Yuffie for making up that lame ass story.

"Wow…" was all he could say.

Cloud looked up at Leon's heated stare questioningly. He froze, finally registering what Leon was wearing. As usual, Leon had slipped into his tight black leather pants, but this time he had foregone the shirt, instead opting for just his leather jacket. Griever hung low on his chest and Cloud had to clench his hands into fists just to stop himself from running his fingertips all over Leon's exposed body.

"I…" he started, attempting to remove his gaze from the distracting body in his doorway by heading towards his bedroom, "Well, I was just going to change my shirt. It shrunk in the wash."

Leon didn't seem to notice Cloud's blatantly obvious attraction to his chest; he was too busy staring after Cloud's rear end as the blonde began walking away.

"You are _not_ changing out of that shirt," Leon stated as he grabbed Cloud's wrist and tugged him towards the door.

"We're late anyway," he lied swiftly, dragging the blonde out of the apartment.

* * *

When Leon arrived, he was not pleased to see Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas already sitting there. He looked pointedly at Riku, waiting for him to explain as he and Cloud took a seat. 

"…Well?"

Riku glanced up at his brother and smirked.  
"Apparently, Yuffie told Sora that you wanted to meet him—officially. I knew of course you would never request such a thing, but I figured hey, here's a chance to introduce you two. Sora over here," he explained whilst ruffling the brunette's soft spikes, "tricked Roxas into bringing Axel with him, saying Yuffie had some blackmail photos of the two of them. And obviously, the mischievous elf is nowhere to be seen."

"Anyway, let's just all have dinner together! I'm Sora, nice to meet you Leon! And this is my best friend Roxas, and the one next to him…well you already know Axel."

Leon just nodded solemnly before picking up a menu. The only reason he was staying was so that Cloud would remain in his outfit for the rest of the night; if he took him home now then he knew the blonde would insist on changing.

Cloud laughed uncomfortably, freezing up as he felt a sudden chill run up his spine.

"Can I get you boys anything? Drinks, perhaps?" a sultry voice asked them, causing the occupants of the table to glance briefly at the waitress.

Leon felt his forehead twitch as the shapely waitress leaned into Cloud's personal space, whispering a "Or maybe…something else?" to his oblivious date.

"I'll have a coke if you don't mind," Leon interrupted rudely before pulling Cloud a bit closer to him, "and we're still looking."

Cloud sent a questioning glance at his boyfriend's odd behavior. He was almost acting…jealous? Cloud shook his head in disbelief, adding his order for a Pepsi and in the process missing the seductive look the waitress shot him.

The other occupants of the table seemed pretty entertained with the prospect of a jealous Leon, all except Roxas. Roxas was having his own battle with the green beast as he watched Axel blatantly check out the waitress. He kicked his flame-haired date in the knee, feeling better once he saw Axel wince in pain and send him a confused look.

"Why don't you just make out with her while you're at it?" he hissed when Axel once again spared a glance at Tifa's "assets" when she returned with their drinks.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked from across the table, "It's not my fault, they're in my face! What am I supposed to do?"

Leon practically growled, scratch that, he did growl when the waitress seated herself on HIS Cloud's lap.

"I'd much rather make out with this one" she said flirtatiously as she tilted up his chin with her index finger.

Leon did however, shove her off unceremoniously, watching Cloud's shocked face at the events that were taking place. He grabbed the back of Cloud's head with his left hand and sealed his mouth over the blonde's.

Cloud had barely any time to think from the moment the waitress sat on his lap, to when Leon was pulling him into a wild, but might I add _wonderful,_ kiss. He couldn't even think about there being other people at the table, including Leon's very own brother. In fact, Cloud couldn't really think about anything other than Leon's bruising lips pressing against his own. He moaned into the kiss, allowing himself to run his fingers across the revealed expanse of Leon's chest with one hand, while the other hooked around Leon's neck to pull him closer. He heard Leon growl once again before he felt Leon's tongue prodding against his lips for entrance. He obliged willfully when Leon used the pads of his fingers to caress the parts of his torso that, thanks to his shirt, were now available for exploration.

He didn't hear the shattering of glass as another waitress in a similar pink uniform threw her tray to the ground. And he also missed the way her blonde hair fell off the side, revealing long silver strands.

Cloud pulled back to take a breath of air, his attempt at saying, "Wait. Le—," cut off as Leon crushed his lips against his own again. He moaned loudly again, tugging at Leon's leather jacket in an attempt to remove it. Suddenly, Leon pulled away and Cloud whined at the loss of contact.

"The only one making out with 'this one' is **_ME_**" Leon announced to the flustered waitress on the ground, embarrassment finally creeping up on Cloud as he buried his head in Leon's shoulder.

"So I suggest you find another table to hit on."

Riku just smirked victoriously, his arm curled around a confused Sora. Roxas was having a hard time not gouging his eyes out, and Axel…well Axel was too busy laughing his ass off.

The blonde waitress returned, this time her hair totally blonde with a ghastly large amount of cosmetics littering her face. She seemed almost male if it weren't for her breasts, which were oddly shaped like pair of coconuts. The disturbing waitress looked as if she was restraining herself from strangling Leon with her notepad, and began speaking in an unnaturally high voice.

"Would you like to order, now?" she ground out from her clenched teeth.

Cloud felt another shiver run down his spine as he hid behind his menu. Something wasn't right here, and he definitely could not say that it was the amazing kiss he had just received. Cloud averted his eyes to Leon's, surprised to find the brunette was already staring at him. He smiled softly as Leon brushed a hand through his spikes before tracing his thumb across his cheek, an adoring expression adorning his face.

Cloud looked up when he heard snap of a pencil, just in time to see the waitress dive into her pocket to get another.  
"These darn cheap pencils! They just **break** so easily!" she laughed loudly, an uneasy sound that filled up the entire restaurant.

- - -

Axel pouted as Roxas continued to ignore him. It wasn't his fault the waitress was waving her jugs in his face! He couldn't help it; those things were like a black hole! An evil one. Yes, an evil one that made sure he'd get no kisses from Roxas for a while.

Axel decided he would try and repent, and brushed his leg against Roxas'. He trailed his foot a bit higher before dropping back down again; he was about to repeat the action when his foot was viciously grabbed.

"Axel. Get your fucking converses **OFF** my leg before I make you eat them through your ass" Riku snarled before shoving Axel's foot back to its original place on his side of the table.

Axel was allowed a momentary glance from Roxas who seemed a little concerned, but he soon returned to ignoring Axel again. Axel shook out his bruised foot, "So violent. No need to be so vicious Captain Keyblade, I thought you were Roxas."

Riku directed a glare in his direction at the nickname Captain Keyblade, "I know what you thought and if your foot just so happens to go anywhere near Sora I will personally castrate you and force you to eat your dick through a straw."

Sora snuggled closer to Riku as Axel watched in disbelief.

"Aww, Riku! You're so sweet!" he cooed lovingly as Riku petted his spikes.

* * *

After a few more mysterious pencil-breaking incidents, the group finally received their food. The waitress kept eyeing Leon's plate the entire time she stood at the table. 

When she smiled it was almost…twisted and the way she asked "Any last wishes?" was abnormally…weird. So it wasn't a surprise when Cloud decided he'd like a taste of Leon's dish that the creepy waitress lunged across the table to smack the dish onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Leon snarled angrily while Cloud tried to calm him down.

"Oh! Well…a…………spider was crawling onto the plate! Yes! A huge spider! I didn't want a _nice_ sir such as yourself to digest such a thing!" the waitress stuck her hand inside her apron pocket and a loud crunching noise followed.

Roxas eyed the unstable waitress warily as she removed her hand from the pocket of now broken pencils.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Roxas replied.

"Me either" Sora added. Riku nodded in agreement, but Axel had already started eating his dinner.

Cloud blanched at the idea of having spiders and roaches in his dinner, but Leon just rose an eyebrow skeptically.

"Pizza anyone?" Cloud offered nervously and the group proceeded to file out of the restaurant.

The blonde waitress ripped off her wig and threw it to the ground, stomping on it without mercy; a pair of coconuts following in its wake.

"DAMN YOU! MY PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF! NEXT TIME LEONHART, YOU **WILL** BE EXTERMINATED! I will make sure of _that_."

AN: sooo sorry about the huge delay, the next chapter will be a bit behind irl since Christmas has passed and New Years is practically the day after tomorrow. I'll try and make an update as soon as possible! Thanks for your patience 3.

Next chapter: Aquamarine Christmas/New Years Special!

Plus Revenge of the Sephiroth: Part Deux!


	5. Christmas Time and New Years! Special

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: M

Chapter: 5

Pairings: Mainly Leon x Cloud. Vincent x Cid, Riku x Sora, AkuRoku

One-sided: Sephiroth x Cloud, Seifer x Leon, Shera x Cid

Summary: It's that special time of year! The one of gifts and celebration, that's right – Christmas & New Years! At least it should be, but will our favorite couple be able to make it to the New Year? It's time to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Chapter 5 – Christmas Time and New Years! Special

Cloud sat in Leon's car, hands clutching his knees. He was afraid of touching anything in Leon's surprisingly **_hot_** car. That is if you could even call it a car. Leon's automobile was like sex on wheels, not unlike the man seated beside him in the driver's seat, and was painted a fire engine red. He wanted to say the colour was similar to that of his jeep, but that would not do Leon's Ferrari justice.

Leon smirked, quite pleased with his boyfriend's reaction. He occasionally glanced over to Cloud during the short trip, holding in a chuckle at the expression of awe on the blonde's face. He stopped in front of what seemed to be an auto-shop of some kind, turning off the car and waiting for the Ferrari's doors to start their vertical ascent.

"This the place?" Leon asked as he climbed out of the car. Cloud nodded and walked around the sports car until he was beside Leon, watching the doors automatically close.

Cloud blushed softly as he felt Leon grab his hand, entwining their fingers before tugging him forward. They crossed the street, walking up to the garage of the building with its flashing neon sign that read 'Highwind Mechanics'. The garage door was halfway open, wide enough for someone to fit through if they ducked.

"Hey Cid! You there?" Cloud called, tugging Leon a tad bit closer.

"Cloud?" a voice answered from inside before a dirty hand reached for the garage door and hauled it open. "Hey kiddo! Haven't seen you in a while. Who's this?" the man said, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he wiped away some dirt smears from his face and gestured towards Leon.

"Leon…" the stoic brunette replied for Cloud, "his boyfriend, nice to meet you."

"Cid."

The older blonde grinned, rubbing the back of his hand against the stubbles of his chin. He thumped Cloud on the back heartily before motioning them inside.

"In, in! Hang on a sec, SHERA! GET THE GODDAMN TEA!" he shouted to the back, and as usual the reply was a meek 'Yes captain'.

"So, whatcha need from me Spiky? You know She ain't finished yet," Cid asked as he sat them at a small table, Shera coming out of the back with a tray of cups.

Cloud nodded before taking the cup extended to him, "Hey Shera. Yeah, I wanted to show Her to Leon."

Cid raised an eyebrow in surprise, studying Cloud for a moment. Cid remembered Sephiroth. He never liked the guy; but out of all of Cloud's previous boyfriends, Leon was the only one Cloud had brought to show Fenrir. He smirked, holding in a chortle, it seemed as if this 'Leon' fellow might be turn out to be good for Cloud.

"Well, come on then. Move your ass and I'll show you." Cid stood from the rickety old table and walked towards a dirty and moth-eaten sheet that draped from the ceiling like a door, tossing out his cigarette along the way.

The store it seemed, was bigger than Leon had initially thought. The place was dusty in the front, four pale yellow walls and little furniture decorated the room. There was only the small table, several lights and a large wooden desk. The back, however, was a completely different story. The back of the store was like a warehouse, equipped with a huge roof and littered with millions of spare parts. Dozens of cars and motorcycles filled up the rows of the warehouse, and Leon thought he spotted a flash of red pass by but he quickly forgot as they drew near one of the most beautiful motorcycles he had ever seen.

"Wow…"

"I know. Ain't She a beauty? Built 'er myself, just for Spiky here," Cid swelled with pride as he ruffled Cloud's spikes, "He calls her Fenrir."

Cloud felt a wide smile stretch across his face as he watched Leon circle the motorcycle. Cloud gulped slightly as he watched Leon moving his fingers sensually along the bike. God how Cloud wished he was the bike right now! He shivered slightly when Leon looked up, his passionate gaze making Cloud's heart start to flutter faster.

"Can I take her for a ride?"

Cid smirked at the exchange between the two, "Sure, I fixed up the handlebars already. The tires are ready for one last ride before I switch 'em, go ahead."

Cloud turned his head away as Leon began to straddle the bike. There was no way that he'd be able to keep his eyes off of Leon's leather-clad ass while the brunette was swinging his leg over the motorcycle. He turned his heated face to look at something and froze when he noticed Cid's shit-eating grin.

Leon looked at him expectantly and Cloud sent him a puzzled look.

"…You coming?" Leon said while cocking an eyebrow.

Cloud flushed deeper as he realized that Leon wanted to take a ride with him. He quickly hopped on the back of the motorcycle, circling his arms around Leon's waist.

Cloud took a deep breath while Leon started the bike and laid his head in between Leon's shoulderblades when they took off out of the back of the store.

* * *

Cloud pressed his smiling mouth against the leather of Leon's jacket as the couple returned to the store. Cloud always loved riding Fenrir; and it seemed as if Leon loved riding motorcycles as well, which made him seem all the more perfect. Leon stopped the bike, allowing Cloud to get off before removing himself from it as well. He returned Cloud's smile with a small one of his own as the two headed back towards the front of the store. 

"Cid?" Cloud called tentatively, and received no reply.

Shera was moving quietly amongst the many cars, writing down numerous things in her notepad. It seemed as if everyone had off for the Christmas holiday.

Cloud turned to Leon and shrugged as they continued past the draped cloth and out to the front of the store. Cloud stilled, his face one of uncertainty. It was as if he wasn't really sure what he was seeing was true.

Vincent was here! And somehow, Cloud doubted that this was the way he wanted to be found.

Cid had Vincent pinned to the large oak desk, his lips pressed tightly against the dark haired man's as their hips pressed so close that Cloud doubted there was any space between the two of them. Vincent's hands were clutching the front of Cid's shirt, forcing them closer whilst Cid's hands seemed content to roam across Vincent's lower half. The pair didn't seem to notice Leon and Cloud as they continued their make-out session on Cid's office desk. Cloud couldn't seem to find the will to speak and remained motionless, his eyes turning blank.

Cid pulled back for a breath of air but Vincent seemed to disagree for he pulled the mechanic right back into the kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist. Soon he was arching up closer to him when Cid moved to suck on his neck. There was an appreciative hum before the formerly red-caped man began nibbling on the blonde's ear, resulting in a loud grunt as Cid intensified his suction on Vincent's neck with fervor.

Leon decided that after hearing the pleased moans coming from the…occupants of the desk, that maybe he should intervene on Cloud's behalf, since the blonde seemed speechless. Leon coughed into his hand, watching the couple still before Cid tore his mouth away from Vincent's neck to look up at the two standing in the doorway.

Cid merely grinned, moving back to let Vincent off his perch. He frowned slightly when the man's cape returned to cover Vincent's entire body. Vincent nodded slightly to Cloud before stepping outside the garage for some air.

"Shera! THE FRIGGIN' TEA!" Cid shouted as he dipped his finger into his small empty cup. Shera appeared momentarily, carrying a pot and a few bags. It seemed as if she was keeping the tea warm the entire time.

Cloud grabbed his tea-filled cup and another before following Vincent outside. Without moving his head, Vincent glanced to the side and gratefully accepted the cup of tea extended to him.

"New boyfriend?" he asked while adjusting his cape. He took Cloud's heated blush as 'yes' and the two soon began speaking of when they first met.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cid waited until he heard the soft murmur of conversation outside of the garage before turning his attention to Leon.

"So…you and Cloud, huh?" he asked, feeling around his pockets until he found his cigarettes. Using his teeth to pull one out of the box, he lit the cigarette on one of the candles surrounding the small table. He brought the cancer stick to his lips, inhaling the scent of the nicotine before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Watch yourself Leon. Because if you mess with our Blondie, there'll be a lot more than just me whose comin' to kick yer ass."

Leon felt a smirk tug at his lips and allowed himself to grin. "Of course…Wouldn't have it any other way" he returned before Cid decided he should interrogate Leon further.

Cloud re-entered with Vincent, watching how Shera stiffened at the sight of the dark haired friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked nervously. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave these two alone together.

"Nothing much, Just yer baby photos. What in the seven hells you think we're talkin' about? Don't get yer dick all twisted Strife, we're just playin' house" Cid replied smoothly. "Vincent, come 'ere and meet Leon."

"Actually Cid, I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute," Cloud turned his head to look at Leon, "Would you mind? You can show Vincent your Ferrari, I'll be there in a minute."

Leon nodded before the two left the shop, but not before Cloud heard "Oh, you have a Ferrari? Interesting."

"Kid's got a Ferrari. Nice ride. What can I do ya for, Blondie?" Cid asked as he took another drag of his cigarette. He watched Cloud fidget a bit before the boy looked up in determination.

"I want to give Leon a bike for Christmas."

"…No can do Cloud, don't have enough parts for the kind of job you want. Plus, Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

Cloud seemed a think about his reply for a while before he answered, "If I can get you the money for the parts tomorrow, would you be able to do it by Christmas Day? Please Cid, it's important…"

Cid studied Cloud for a moment before rubbing the back of his head, "This bastard better be kissin' my feet after this. I'll use one of my client's parts for the job and get a rush order for his parts after Christmas. I'll do this for you Blondie but you'd better gimme a big ass cake for Christmas."

Cloud positively glowed as he resisted the urge to hug Cid. "I owe you one Cid!" he shouted as rushed out of the shop.

Cloud jogged up to Leon's car where Vincent was inspecting the engine.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked as he climbed into the car. Cloud waved goodbye to Vincent before getting in as well.

Vincent gave a small wave before returning to the store. When he arrived, the shop seemed as if it was in a panic, even though there were only two people.

"Shera! Put a rush on Kenny's order and bring me my blueprint for the new bike! Hurry up and move yer ass! I've got less than two days to make a motorcycle for Mister Shiny Pants and that means you **_run_**!" Cid shouted as he started creating the framework of the bike. He felt around for his welding tools and soon found the blowtorch placed in his hand. He looked up from where he was working to see Vincent.

"**_We_** have less than two days."

* * *

Cloud slammed his hand on the bakery counter, panting deeply as if he had just run a marathon. 

"I need an advance" he stated quickly.

"No" Marluxia replied just as quickly, "We need to repair the kitchen before tomorrow and that means its your paycheck as well. I can give you about half of your advance, but that's it until after tomorrow."

"Grr!" Cloud yelled in frustration as he gripped his spikes, "Fine! It's better than nothing."

* * *

Cloud cursed internally as another group of girls walked by, giggling infectiously before asking to take a photograph with him. Cloud had no choice but to agree. 

He was Santa's helper today, dressed in green and red as a perky elf.

…

……

What?! He needed the cash to pay for Leon's gift! And if he had to embarrass himself in front of the whole shopping center so be i---Oh dear god no.

Cloud felt like bashing his head in when Yuffie, Aerith, Riku, and Sora wandered over…well Yuffie, Riku, and Sora were a little preoccupied with keeping their intestines inside their body to "wander" over but still, the damage was done.

'**_Great…blackmail photos'_** he thought angrily as the gang proceeded to blind him with multiple flashes of camera lights.

Meanwhile... Leon was looking for a gift of his own –

Cloud's in fact.

Leon was stumped. He'd been throughout the shopping center (somehow missing Cloud) and had yet to find the perfect gift for his adorable boyfriend. As he was passing the electronic store he spotted a small shop in the corner that had a sign that caught his eye.

Perfect.

* * *

Sora had spotted Roxas wandering around the shopping center, immersed in his headphones but eyes on the windows, searching for gift ideas. He decided to ditch the gang and go shopping with his best friend instead. Besides, it was easier to shop for Riku when he wasn't around. 

"Hey Roxas!" Sora chirped as he jumped on his friend's back before the two came crashing to the ground. He had forgotten momentarily that Roxas wasn't as strong as Riku.

"Oops, Sorry! Haha. Shopping for Axel? Good, cause I need to shop for Riku and you can help me!" he cheered as he dragged them into the nearest store.

The nearest store just happened to be a lingerie store.

"Can I help you two?" the effeminate cashier asked them as they entered the store.

"Sora! This is an-an underwear store!" Roxas sputtered as Sora smiled cheerfully at the employee.

"Hello…," he peered closer to read the name tag, "Saix? I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend."

"Oh I see. Cops and robbers?" Saix asked as if it were a question about the weather.

"More Master and servant."

"I may have just the thing. One moment," Saix grinned as he went into the back.

Sora turned to see Roxas giving him a weird face. "What?"

"…Master and servant? I don't wanna know Sora. I **really** don't wanna know."

The cashier soon returned with a skimpy red outfit, consisting of tiny short-shorts, a tight belly shirt, long knee highs and in addition an frilly apron with the words 'Spank me Santa' glittering across the front.

"Riku will love this! I'll put it on when I see him tomorrow!" Sora chirped as he paid the cashier. Roxas was too busy trying to claw his eyes out.

"Come on Roxas, get something for Axel!"

"No!!!"

* * *

Soon the day everyone had been anticipating had arrived.

Indeed, it was Christmas Day.

Riku and Sora ended up going with Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Yuffie to Spira's Palace, where they encountered a not so friendly chef.

"Ah! It's you!! The guy who ran over me with his bike!" Yuffie screeched as the head chef came out to perform their hibachi dinner, "Annie or whatever your name is!!"

"My name is Ansem! ANSEM!!! Not Annie you impudent little brat! And **you** are the one who got in my way!"

"No way! YOU HIT ME!" she yelled back as Sora began taking off his large trench coat.

Riku had begun to wonder why Sora was wearing a trench coat until he saw the outfit.

"Shit…" he replied before closing Sora's trench coat. "Don't take that off until we get home! Which means as soon as you finish eating, you get your ass in the bathroom stall with me!"

- - - - - - - -

Axel had ended up taking Roxas to Wonderland Theme Park.

And despite Roxas' fear of roller coasters, he went on them anyway. To name a few: Merlin's Mayhem (named for the celebrity wizard, from his hit talk show 'Your Wand Is My Wand'), the Elephant Graveyard, North Crater, Doom Train, and eventually Hades (which was the ride where Roxas turned pale and soon after boarding the Ferris wheel, promptly passed out)

Roxas groaned softly as he felt his face pressed against something warm.

"Have a nice nap?" Axel asked as Roxas removed himself from Axel's side. Axel pouted slightly at the disappearance of warmth from his side but his concern for the blonde outweighed his own.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of roller coasters?" he questioned gently as Roxas averted his gaze towards the window. He was greeted with silence and gave Roxas a small smile.

A soft Christmas melody played throughout the carriage and Axel pointed upwards.

"Heh. Mistletoe" the redhead stated with a smirk.

Roxas looked up and found nothing.

"There's no mi--"

A chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas Roxas."

Roxas felt his face heat up as Axel kissed him again, the pyromaniac's hand moving to rest on his hip. A peek of red caught Axel's eye and he tugged down the top of Roxas' pants to see what looked like Christmas underwear.

He heard Roxas let out a soft mewl of pleasure and stopped short as he read the band of the underwear. In bold font, 'Merry Christmas Axel' was printed all over the red underwear.

"Merry Christmas to me" Axel smirked as he pressed another kiss to Roxas' lips.

- - - - - - - - -

Cid collapsed on the couch next to Vincent with a loud sigh. Shera placed a cup of tea next to him and he took it with a nod of thanks. Cid leaned back against the couch and rested his eyes, if only for a moment. He hadn't stopped working since Cloud had asked him to finish the bike for tonight.

Shera sent him a longing glance as she left quietly. He shifted to lean his head on Vincent's shoulder and Vincent took one of Cid's hands in his own. The poor blonde was exhausted, and as Vincent heard the sound of his soft snoring he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than listening to the quiet rumbling of cars outside and watching the snow as they both drifted to sleep together on the small couch.

- - - - - - - - -

Cloud and Leon cleared off the table where they had eaten dinner and a melodious ring came from Cloud's phone as they were putting away the dishes.

Leon felt something was up when the Cloud left the room to whisper into his phone but decided it must have something to do with the fact that Cloud had asked him to come downstairs later with him. Just what kind of present had Cloud gotten him?

Cloud practically skipped back into the kitchen, a cute smile gracing his face. Leon couldn't resist the urge to lean over and give him a peck on the cheek as the blonde came over. So he did, and chuckled softly when Cloud's ever-famous blush returned.

"Come on. I want to give you your Christmas present!" Cloud announced, tugging Leon towards the door.

"Alright hang on, let me get my shoes. Don't you need a jacket?" Leon asked as he grabbed his shoes, slipping them on along with his jacket.

"No need, no need. Come on!"

Leon grabbed a scarf and hat, pulling them on his excited boyfriend.

"It's snowing. I don't want you to catch a cold" he replied as he was half-dragged down the stairs.

When they arrived outside, Cloud ran over to stand in front of a large sheet. Leon had to take an intake of breath at the sight before him. Cloud's cheeks were rosy from the cold, small snowflakes adorning his spikes, but the most beautiful part was the breathtaking smile directed at **him**.

Cloud turned swiftly and yanked the sheet off the gift. Leon stood motionless, shocked at the gift presented to him. The motorcycle was just as beautiful as Fenrir, but the differences were obvious. Newly polished and just…magnificent.

"Cloud…what…you…"

It seemed as if it was Leon's turn to sputter incoherently.

"Merry Christmas Leon" Cloud beamed happily. Cloud was immediately crushed in a strong, warm hug and Cloud could say he never felt safer.

"Thank you…I don't deserve this, don't deserve you. You're so…amazing…so kind, and beautiful" Leon spoke into his ear, whilst his hands petted Cloud's head lovingly and pressed him closer.

Cloud didn't think his face could get any redder and he squeezed Leon against him forcibly. Leon pulled back slightly and pressed something into the palm of Cloud's hand.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas Cloud" Leon answered, and Cloud looked from his palm to Leon's gaze.

"Is this?" he asked as he drew his finger around the ridges his mind numb with shock.

"The key to my apartment…"

Cloud felt his heart beating wildly against his ribcage and he couldn't seem to calm it.

"Y-You want me to…"

"…Will you move in with me, Cloud Strife?"

* * *

AU: BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!! Sorry it's late xD

* * *

"…_**Will you move in with me, Cloud Strife?"**_

…………

"…_**Yes"**_

- - - - - - - - -

Three days had passed since Leon had asked him to move in with him. At first Cloud was so ecstatic he thought he might cry and pass out in the snow at the same time. But now, as he was moving the boxes out of his apartment, he had to wonder if maybe they were moving too fast. After all, they'd only been going out for a few months.

Cloud was so immersed in thinking, that as he was carrying one of the boxes upstairs to Leon's apartment in Traverse Heights, he crashed right into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that! I didn't see you" he stated apologetically.

The man had short, cropped golden hair and piercing blue eyes. In fact, something about his face seemed familiar but he couldn't seem to put his finger on what it was. Cloud turned as he heard Leon come down the stairs.

"Cloud, are you--…" he paused mid-step and mid-sentence, staring in shock at the newcomer.

"Hey, Squall" the man sneered as he placed his hands on his hips in an arrogant manner.

It was then that Cloud recognized what had been so familiar. This man had a similar scar to the one on Leon's face, except going in the opposite direction.

"…What are you doing here Seifer?"

Cloud had to take a step back at the ferocity in Leon's glare. "Squall?" he asked but it didn't seem like he would be getting an answer any time soon.

Seifer spared Cloud a glance before sauntering over to Leon, the brunette eyeing him warily.

"Why to steal you back of course," Seifer replied grinning and Cloud didn't understand why his heart clenched tightly or why he felt like kicking the crap out of this **_Seifer_** character.

Steal him back?? And what was the deal with 'Squall' anyway!?

* * *

Cloud finally nodded slowly at the end of Leon's story. Leon had explained about changing his name when he left his old hometown, a sign of leaving the past behind him. He and Seifer had "dated" briefly but it was more of a fling and didn't last long. For some reason his ex had decided to return to town and try and win Leon back but Leon reassured Cloud that no such thing would ever happen.

"Are you sure? I mean…there's no old feelings in there for him" Cloud inquired, enunciating each word with a jab to Leon's chest.

Leon grabbed the hand poking his chest and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, causing a blush to seep onto Cloud's face.

"The only feelings in here are for you. There's no room for anyone else."

(AN: ultra-fluff beam!)

Cloud gently linked their hands together, giggling a bit at the coincidence. "Cloud and Squall."

Leon smiled, pressing a kiss to Cloud's temple. "You can't escape me, not even in name."

* * *

Seifer scoffed as he exited the Traverse Heights apartment complex. So it seems Squall, or should he say **_Leon_** had a new lover. So close in fact, that they were moving in together. Seifer growled irritably before kicking a rock into a nearby hedge. The hedge rattled before a strange silver-haired man sprung forth.

"Let's make a deal," the man propositioned as he fixed his hair and ignored the skeptical look Seifer sent him, "You want your ex and I want mine. So what do you say we cooperate to get what we both want? You get your brunette and I get my blonde. A fair exchange, wouldn't you agree?" Sephiroth grinned as Seifer seemed to ponder this. Sephiroth stuck out his hand to seal the deal and waited for Seifer's decision.

Seifer's eyes seemed to sparkle at the challenge and grasped Sephiroth's hand firmly. "Deal."

"Let the games begin" Sephiroth answered, his voice dropping to a dangerous tone.

* * *

Leon whistled loudly, directing the dolphins back into their cages until it was time for the next show. He brushed a hand through his wet locks, dressed in his famous Sea World wetsuit. Picking up a bucket of fish he dragged it over to the edge of the pool where Nessa was swimming around impatiently.

"Lookin' good Squall. I always knew you'd look better wet," a condescending voice called from the ladder.

"What do you want, Seifer? I'm busy."

"I see that, playing with the fishies? Never thought I'd see the day," the blonde continued to mock as the strode over to the Sea Wave employee, putting a hand on his shoulder, "How about you and I slip into the locker rooms for a bit? Just like old times."

Cloud entered the gate that led to the dolphin pool and felt his jaw tighten at the sight of Seifer there. Why exactly was his hand on Leon's shoulder?! He heard Leon's low reply of, "Old times are over Seifer. The past is the past, I'd appreciate you not bringing it up anymore."

Just as he was making his way over, the most unexpected "guest" jumped in front of him. "S-Sephiroth! What're you doing here?"

Cloud could see Leon's vague outline turn when he heard his voice as Sephiroth moved to corner him.

"Why to see you my little creampuff," Sephiroth whispered, leaning over to give Cloud a kiss. Cloud turned his head away, the kiss landing on his cheek as he tried to avoid any contact with Sephiroth. "Don't…"

As if on cue, Nessa shot water angrily out her blowhole when Leon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Sephiroth, delivering an accurate blow to the previously dry Seifer.

"…Stupid bitch!" Seifer cursed, waving his fist threateningly as the dolphin whistled before swimming away.

Within an instant, Leon was stepping in front of Cloud, his eyes sending a glare that seemed like it could freeze water instantaneously.

Sephiroth growled angrily before grabbing the front of Leon's wetsuit. He was about to this as leverage to lift him but Leon quickly countered by grasping the collar of his own shirt as well. The two stood at a standstill, animalistic growls emitting from the two of them, teeth bared as if preparing to fight.

Finally the two released each other simultaneously, Sephiroth stalking off in one direction while Leon and Cloud exited from the other.

* * *

Over the course of three additional days, it seemed as if Seifer and Sephiroth were following him and Cloud wherever they went. It was too much of a coincidence that the troublesome duo managed to appear magically at the same locations as them. Leon decided to corner Seifer one day when Cloud wasn't around, to question his motives.

"Why are you doing this?" Leon demanded, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Just having some fun puberty boy, no need to fret," Seifer replied casually.

There was a long pause before Leon finally seemed to "get it".

"…It's Zell…isn't it?" He watched Seifer stiffen as soon as he mentioned the name, "I'm right…aren't I?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"…He left…didn't he…?" Leon answered, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Shut up! I said you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Seifer."

"…"

"What'd you do?" Leon prompted.

"What did **_I_** do?! He's the one who wanted too much!" Seifer snapped back defensively.

"…Commitment?"

"…Yes."

"You're an idiot Seifer," Leon answered with an exasperated sigh.

"I know," Seifer replied truthfully while resting his head in his hands, "No need to remind me you dickhead!"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"…"

After a brief moment of silence Leon punched Seifer in the jaw, hard.

"What the fuck was that f—"

"So that your pride has an excuse to go back."

Seifer rubbed his jaw, wincing slightly but the grimace soon turned into a grin as he chuckled softly.

"…So long Leonhart" Seifer muttered with the same conviction as that of a goodbye.

* * *

Cloud felt that maybe in a way he should thank Seifer. The man had made him realize just how much Leon meant to him, how important he was.

Without Leon, Cloud would never be the person he was today. And standing next to him in the Cosmo Canyon Pub, whilst the New Years' countdown commenced made him finally understand his true feelings.

Ten.

"Leon?"

Nine.

His boyfriend turned his head to look at him. "Hm?" Leon replied, tilting his head slightly.

Eight.

"I just wanted to say…"

Seven.

"Thank you…for being with me"

Six.

He watched as Leon moved so that his entire body was facing Cloud. Cloud clutched at his sweater tightly with his sweaty palms.

Five.

Cloud looked deeply into Leon's confused eyes as he didn't bother fighting the blush the spread across his face, down to his neck.

Four.

"And…I"

Three.

A glance to the side.

Two.

Eyes clenched tightly for a moment before opening once more to stare up at Leon, heart pounding.

One.

"…I love you Squall Leonhart."

Zero.

- - - - - - - - -

And on a side note: In another nearby town at around the same time

As there was a knock at his doorstep, Zell bounded over to the front door. "Who is…" he started while opening the door but froze, "…it?…"

"Can I come in?"

Zell seemed scared out of his wits and clutching tightly to the doorframe, his heart beating frantically within his chest. "…I don't know if you should."

Suddenly he was enveloped in a strong embrace as Seifer hugged him, pressing Zell to his strong frame.

"Seifer! What are you—"

"I'm sorry."

Zell stiffened. Seifer **never** apologized. Ever.

"Will you take me back?" Seifer whispered softly.

Zell nodded slowly, close to tears. "Of course I will you dumbass."

"This time…" Seifer said while kneeling and taking Zell's hand, "I'll ask you" he finished before slipping a ring onto Zell's finger.

This time Zell couldn't hold back the tears that spilled down his cheeks, and this time…he didn't want to.

* * *

AN: Kyaa Finally back up to date. Thanks for the wait & Happy belated Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/New Years/any other holidays I missed

Next chapter: Exciting? Why oh, yes of course! Will Roxas and Axel continue to make progress? Or will Roxas put on the brakes? Riku and Sora go on with their daily lives, but who is this new guy with his eyes on Sora?? Vincent wins the gang a trip to the hot springs! But what's up with their mysterious silver-haired bus driver?


	6. Valentines and Suspicious Persons

Title: Aquamarine

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: M

Chapter: 6

Pairings: Mainly Leon x Cloud. Vincent x Cid, Riku x Sora, AkuRoku

One-sided: Sephiroth x Cloud, Shera x Cid

Summary: It's Valentine's Day, will Sephiroth step in and ruin Leon and Cloud's plans? Or will their trip to the hot springs actually go as planned? Of course it won't.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

**Warning: lemon in this chapter**

Chapter 6 – Valentines and Suspicious Persons

Cloud sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as another wave of teenagers filled the bakery. Valentine's Day, all in all the worst day for fellow bakers. It was even worse than Christmas! In addition, Cloud still had no idea what to get Leon for Valentine's Day. He was supposed to get him something, right? But what? He knew Leon wasn't a fan of sweets so that ruled out anything he could possibly make. Leon didn't really wear much jewelry either. Even though it was a silent agreement that they would not exchange Valentine's Day gifts Cloud couldn't help but feel guilty anyway. Then again, Cloud didn't really have to wait long before his train of thought was interrupted.

"Strife! Are you breeding a chocobo back there? Hurry up, we need more of those caramel chocolates!" shouted Marluxia from his perch on the famous leopard stool.

It seemed as if Marluxia was in a sour mood. Marluxia had always loved Valentine's Day but for some reason, this year he seemed pissed off at something.

"Or perhaps someone…" he muttered quietly as Tidus entered the rear of the store.

"Luxy's in a bad mood and I can't figure out why! Just this morning he got a call from Xemnas n' he was all pissy and whatnot. Now all of a sudden he's hissing all over the place. You'd think he hated Valentine's Day!"

Aah. So that's it. Xemnas had to work late tonight, which meant he wouldn't be spending Valentine's Day with Marluxia. Cloud supposed florists work late on Valentine's Day as well.

**'_At least Tidus isn't exploding the oven yet'_** Cloud thought to himself, taking a minute to double-check on the rambunctious blonde. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed said blonde attempting to flirt with some of the female customers, especially a shorthaired brown one. Cloud felt the attraction was kind of odd, considering the girl had two different eye colours.

Either way, Valentine's Day in XI's Bakery was a bummer.

* * *

Leon growled lowly before picking the newspaper but up again.

"I said no Yuffie."

"But Leeoon, pretty please! I promise if you just do it just this once, you'd be my savior for life!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I repeat, no."

"Just this once!"

"That's what you said the last time."

"Hardass!"

"The answer is still no."

"Just take the damn week off! I'll cover for you, come on!"

"Yuffie" he said in a warning tone whilst eating his breakfast of bacon & eggs. Yuffie was half crawling on the floor, trying to get Leon's attention. "When was the last time you stayed home with Spikey? Doesn't it sound nice, a long relaxing week of vacation? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"…What are you up to Yuffie?" Leon inquired, suspicious of Yuffie's odd behavior. She was begging him to take a week off? She must be planning something and there was no way Leon would skip a week of work, he needed the money to pay the bills. And nothing was going to stop him.

"I'll give you my blackmail photos of Cloud dressed as Santa's elf in Twilight Mall!"

…Except for perhaps that.

"…What?"

"Ah, I knew he didn't tell you! During Christmas he dressed up as Santa's elf to raise some money and let me tell you, the girls could not keep their hands off him! Then again, if you saw him you wouldn't be able to either. So cute!"

Leon had no idea Cloud had done that for him. Griever must have been really expensive for Cloud to get a second job to pay for it. Leon lifted the newspaper up again, covering his face and pretending he went back to reading it.

"…I want all the negatives."

Yuffie grinned victoriously, using her index and middle finger to create the 'V' sign. **'**_**Oh, yeah Party at Sea World!'** _she thought, cheering triumphantly.

* * *

Smoke filtered through the air as Cid took a drag of the bent cigarette that dangled from his pursed lips. He tapped his foot impatiently. Vincent had gone out to the parts store well over 2 hours ago. He should've been back by now! It wasn't that Cid felt Vincent couldn't protect himself. Bullshit. The caped man could fight and win with only his stare. But those parts weren't going to put themselves together, so the longer Vincent took with them the later Cid had to work. 

Shera placed a warm cup of tea by his desk, looking very nervous.

"Captain…I need to tell you something… So please, just listen" she announced before taking a deep breath. Cid raised an eyebrow quizzically but noticed she was being very serious and only nodded in recognition.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Congratulations! With every 20 parts you buy, you are eligible to win a prize from our booth. Please step forward and spin to claim your prize!"

Vincent blinked once before narrowing his eyes slightly. "I do not want a prize. I simply wish to pay for the parts in this crate."

"Yes, but sir, you do realize you could win some fabulous prizes? In fact, our second-place prize is a thermal blanket not unlike the one attached to your sh--"

"Cape."

"I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"It's a **cape**, not a blanket of any sort. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from my line of sight I would be very appreciative."

"I'm sorry sir but you cannot leave unless you spin the prize board! It's my job to make sure each and every customer has the opportunity to spin the wheel!" the vender protested vehemently.

"Yes. It is your job. To make sure each and every customer has the **opportunity** to spin the wheel. I however, wish to decline said opportunity in favor of retreating. So if you'll just--"

"Please!!! Just spin it!!"

"…I suppose if you're so desperate" Vincent replied, angry that he had wasted so much time in this parts shop. Vincent spun the colourful wheel until it stopped, dropping a white ball.

"Congratulations! You win…a package of tissues!"

Ignoring the man, Vincent began walking away, muttering "Never coming back here again."

The vender started sweating profusely at the thought that he had just lost a customer for the store. "B-But you're our 100th customer so you win top prize!!"

The dark haired man halted, turning around slowly to stare at the frazzled worker.

"…Top prize?"

"It's…" the worker became very nervous by the fact that he had just given away the grand prize and was only now realizing what it was, "a weeklong trip to Atlantica Hot Springs."

"Hn…" Vincent grunted loudly before returning back to the worried employee, "A week, did you say?"

* * *

When Vincent returned to Highwind Mechanics he found it in almost complete darkness. He knew as soon as he stepped through the garage that something was wrong, the lights were dimmed and a few bottles of alcohol lay scattered near the couch. 

Following the scent of smoke, Vincent eventually tracked down Cid—who was sitting on the window-ledge, cancer stick protruding from his mouth.

"…Cid" he called tentatively and blonde turned sluggishly to look at him. Receiving a silent reply, Vincent padded softly over to the window and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

The mechanic looked terrible, as if he hadn't been sleeping for days, and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. The pilot raised his tired eyes to look at Vincent but couldn't hold his gaze and returned to staring out the window. Vincent waited patiently for him to begin, watching him take a drag of his cigarette.

"Shera…………she's in love with me. She's been in love with me, this whole time. And I was too ignorant to see it…or maybe I didn't want to see it." He shifted slightly so that he was leaning on Vincent's cool shoulder. "She knows…but she still told me."

Vincent intertwined one pale hand around Cid's callused and rough fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

"She knows…how I feel. But how do I face her? She won't leave unless I tell her to. I know she hurts but…damnit."

Vincent leaned down, pressing butterfly kisses to Cid's closed eyelids as a sign of support. He would help him through this dilemma, but it would ultimately be Cid who could pull up the strength to make the right decision.

* * *

Cloud giggled as he tried to push in the key to their apartment as well as defend his ribs from Leon. 

"Stop it!" he cried whilst missing the keyhole once again, "Leonhart! I mean it!" he attempted to finish as he burst out into laughter. His boyfriend merely grinned before pulling him flush against his chest where he could continue to attack his sensitive sides.

"S-Stop!" Cloud managed to get out and grabbed Leon's hands in an effort to hold them. Valentine's Day dinner had been a nice surprise, an unexpected one. Leon was so sweet sometimes. Leon pressed a kiss against Cloud's temple as the baker finally got the door open. Cloud dashed in the apartment, Leon close at his heels.

"Wait!" Cloud shouted, causing Leon to cease mid-pounce, "I want to give you your present." The blonde scurried off into the guestroom, leaving Leon to sit patiently on the couch.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Leon called from the couch.

"You paid for dinner, so I'm glad I thought of this before."

Leon was beginning to wonder what exactly it could be when he heard Cloud tell him to come to guestroom. Taking long strides to the room, Leon barely paused at the door before entering.

Leon flushed red, feeling as if his nose would burst, unable to remove his gaze from the man before him. Cloud was lying, naked beneath the massive comforter; a small red bow attached to his left wrist. Leon gulped loudly as he felt himself beginning to get very hot, just by looking at his boyfriend.

Was Cloud offering himself to him as a gift? It was true that they'd never had sex, of course they'd come close but each time it had been considered too soon. But now that Cloud was lying against the bed sheets in nothing but his birthday suit, a pretty blush marring his face as he parted his lips suggestively, there wasn't one thing that Leon could think of other than opening his present. "Happy Valentine's Day Leon."

* * *

A few days later… 

"Tomorrow?" Cloud asked, looking over to Leon as he made lunch.

"Vincent called and said he won a bunch of tickets for a week at Atlantica Hot Springs. Yuffie begged me to take off this week but I'm not totally sure this was the reason. Apparently the store gave him 8 tickets, complete with transportation," Leon replied as he marked some of the bills, "I think he's inviting the rest of the gang."

Cloud smiled as he flipped a pancake onto the powdered plate. "Sounds like fun. I've never been to a hot spring before."

"Me either, but it sounds kind of crowded. I don't know."

"Aww, come on. When was the last time you went on a vacation?" Cloud offered, nudging Leon in the side with a wooden spoon.

Well…it did mean that Leon would be able to spend the entire week with Cloud. A lovable Cloud. A very **wet** lovable Cloud, possibly **semi-naked** lovable Cloud.

"Alright."

* * *

Cid's POV

As soon as we got on the bus, I knew I was in hell. Damn, I should've thought about it more before inviting those fucking brats. They're loud as hell. And irritating too. I have to say that the transportation however was pretty up to par. There were two long black leather couches on each side of the bus, enough to seat 3 comfortably.

Also, since Vince and I were the winners of the trip, we got our own personal king-size waterbed. Too bad it was sittin' right smack in the back of the bus in clear view of the couches, no privacy. But eh, what can you do?

Vinny isn't too keen on sitting in public places so I had to practically drag him from his standing position, eventually he complied but then the loudest of the squirts shouted like he had just shit his pants. There was no way the brat was touching my waterbed!

Sora's POV

"Wow it's a water bed!" I gazed at it longingly before Riku pushed me gently towards one of the couches, "But Riku!"

My boyfriend just looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but return it. Riku was just too cool! I knew we would sneak out of Atlantica and try out the waterbed at least once before we left. Sorry Cid! Leon and Cloud came on the bus and I tried to give them hugs but only got as far as a half-hug from Cloud. Leon gave me the evil eye so I backed off and watched the two of them begin to snuggle up on the opposite couch.

I decided to follow their example and squirmed up to Riku until I found a comfortable position. Roxas and Axel came on the bus and I called them over to our couch. I didn't want to separate the two so I decided to sit on Riku's lap instead. He was too irresistible anyway.

Axel's POV

Oh man, I was so psyched when I found out I would be going on a trip to ATLANTICA with my bodacious blonde boyfriend. He even let me put my arm around his waist until we got on the bus! This is A-W-E-S-O-M-E, got it memorized? I came to a dilemma however when I spotted both couches already occupied with content couples. And both the alpha males were sending glares my way, as if daring me to sit near them. Thankfully Sora spotted us and motioned Roxas and I over to their couch.

I was beginning to wonder if we would all fit when Sora climbed on top of Riku and straddled his legs. I was beginning to get a little nervous when I saw Riku's feral smirk as he brought his hands up to Sora's sides, moving them in small, slow circles.

It was Sora however, who surprised me most, when he initiated the contact. His hands had been situated on Riku's shoulders, but within seconds they had tightened their hold and the small brunette pressed his mouth hungrily against the silver-haired boy's lips with a small moan. His tiny arms wrapped themselves around the other teen's neck as Sora pressed closer to Riku, said Riku dragging his hands down to begin groping his boyfriend's ass.

I looked to Roxas in embarrassment but he already had his head buried in my shoulder, trying to shield his eyes. Hey! When did that happen? I surreptitiously laid my arm around his small frame and pulled him closer. I snickered internally before leaning back to get comfortable.

Leon's POV

Damn Riku. The kid didn't know how to control himself in public; there he was, practically fornicating on the other couch right in front of us. My gaze quickly shifted to Cloud, who was busy averting his eyes from the scene and drumming his fingers noiselessly on his kneecaps. He glanced over after about a minute and smiled at me. I love it when he smiles. The way he moves. The way he sounds.

Leon groaned internally as the last thought went through his mind. **Definitely** love the way he sounds. Although…he and Cloud hadn't done it since that night. Leon prayed it wasn't a one-night thing, but a week had already passed since that magical night and Leon wasn't afraid to admit that he was having Cloud withdrawal.

Stop it! Don't think about it, you'll just feel worse. Concentrate on something else. Something else…Where was their bus driver?

Sephiroth's POV

I finally thought of a brilliant plan after hearing Cloud and Leon's conversation from my spot, pressed against the apartment front door. I would pose as the prizewinner's bus driver! I was already a master of disguise, so it didn't prove to be a problem.

Hiding my luscious silver locks with a vibrant red wig (completely natural looking I might add), I entered the bus and was surprised at the other occupants. I recognized two on the waterbed, as well as the tiny brunette on the couch that was snogging with some guy. I remember them from Zack's friend, Aerith. Stupid bitch, her friends never did like me.

Whatever, as long as I get Cloud in the end, I win.

(He forgot however, that in order to get inside Atlantica he shouldn't end up locking himself in the bus for the entire vacation.)

* * *

The group finally made it to the resort in one piece, although when Cloud had moved to lean on Leon the bus had swerved sharply to the left, almost barreling him over. The driver said something about a chocobo in the road. As soon as the bus came to a stop, all its occupants filed out and walked up to the front desk. 

"Hello. Welcome to Atlantica Hot Springs, where all your under the sea dreams come true," the blonde receptionist drawled in a bored and condescending tone,

"Atlantica is a place…fuck it. You know where you are, take your fuckin' keys and get out of my face."

"Larxene!" a pale and nervous looking man shouted as he entered from the back. It seemed as if everyone was blonde nowadays.

Leon arched a delicate eyebrow, whilst Cid began chuckling.

"What? They're staying here for free anyway, what does it matter Vexen? Anyway, you're in the Tropical Suites so take a hike."

- - - - -

"This place is weird," Roxas stated as if it were a known fact, walking down the hallway with Axel carrying his bags. It wasn't until the others had continued walking that he realized he was standing in front of his room. And also the fact that he was sharing it with Axel.

"W-WHAT!? We have to sleep in the same room?! The same **bed**?! Screw it, he can sleep on the couch!!" Roxas screeched as he ran into the suite to claim the bed.

"Aww, that's unfair Roxy. Play nice!" Axel replied as he carried in their luggage and kicked the door closed.

The others continued on, Vincent and Cid going to their designated room as well as Leon and Cloud.

"This week is going to be so much fun!" Sora chirped excitedly.

"Sure is," Riku chuckled as they finally entered their own room.

* * *

Sora beamed as he spotted both Roxas and Axel lounging about in the changing area, sporting the resort's towels as they waited to enter the hot spring. 

"Hey Sora. Where's Riku?" Axel asked, afraid he'd be punished if he were alone with Roxas and Sora.

"He's coming, said something about his hair. What are you guys waiting for?"

"Some employee is cleaning the spring, he said he's almost done," Roxas chimed in, watching as his best friend shredding his clothes at the speed of light before tying on a towel.

Suddenly there was a loud 'click' as the sliding door opened, revealing yet another blonde employee! Except this one wasn't female. In fact, the man was sporting a rather odd looking beard. The man immediately zoomed in on Sora, grasping his hands just as Riku entered the area.

"Aah, such soft hands from this angelic cherub! Your eyes, they intoxicate me with their bright sky hue. Hn…your lips, they are like strawberries; so red and delicious looking. May I partake upon a taste?" At that, the strange man quickly stole a kiss from the shocked Sora.

'**_Oh shit. He is so dead.'_** Axel thought, having no remorse for the strange foreign sounding man.

The two were immediately separated as Riku unleashed a punch to the man's jaw, sending him back a few feet. Sora's eyes were wide and his lips were parted in surprise, an intense blush spreading across his face.

"Just as I thought, a heavenly taste. Perhaps another kiss would—"

This time Riku forgoed the punch and went straight to tackling the man so he could beat him into a bloody pulp.

And that was how the rest of the gang found them a few minutes later.

Vincent grabbed Riku's arm before he could bring it down again.

"Relax."

"This dick-wad kissed Sora!" Riku shouted angrily.

"…By all means, proceed" the pale man answered, releasing his grip on his wrist before walking off into the hot spring.

* * *

Ping-Pong had turned out to be quite popular at the resort and became a local hangout for the group and the employees. The strange Russian sounding man, whose name was discovered to be Luxord, had chased after Sora since their trip began six days ago. Riku had become increasingly agitated, snapping at almost everything that came near Sora and apparently Sora was receiving most of these powerful emotions. The poor boy came waddling to Roxas' room and asked if he could borrow some more bedsheets, which Roxas promptly gave him without question. 

Leon was also frustrated, but for the opposite reasons. He knew it wasn't Cloud's fault but wasn't the blonde even getting the least bit horny? Leon glanced toward Cloud as they sat in the steamy spring, relaxing, away from the rest of their "clique".

He watched as Cloud rose a little out of the water and proceeded to wander over to his side.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Leon proposed as he grabbed one of the floating buckets and extracted a tiny sponge.

Cloud nodded, floated over and turned his back to Leon, who was beginning to regret offering to rub at his boyfriend's tempting back. As he began slowly massaging Cloud's shoulders with the sponge, he felt him relax. Leon was very talented with his hands and proceeded to turn Cloud into a puddle of goo. Cloud couldn't resist letting out a moan and dropping his head to the side, exposing his neck to Leon. The dolphin trainer couldn't take it anymore and leaned down, starting to suck gently on the blonde's neck.

Cloud's moans increased as he felt Leon attacking his neck, the soapy sponge dropping from his shoulders to brush against his waist, over the tops of his thighs and then circling up to his chest. He felt Leon rub the sponge against his nipples, and arched up, keening as the cool air made them harden instantly. Leon moved his mouth to Cloud's jaw, and then to licking a spot below his right ear. Cloud gasped as one of Leon's hands began pinching and rolling one of his nipples, the other hand slowly dragging the sponge down to his navel. Cloud's breath hitched as Leon began flicking his tongue inside Cloud's ear, the hand on his lower body abandoning the sponge in favor of suddenly grasping his shaft and stroking forcefully. Cloud cried out and pressed back against Leon, bringing both his hands to clutch wantonly at Leon's hips and spreading his legs wider as Leon tongue-fucked his ear in a promise of what was soon to come.

"L-Leon…haa……you mmm…uhh…god."

Leon chuckled softly, the sound of it reverberating down Cloud's spine. He removed his tongue from Cloud's ear so that he could flip Cloud, pushing his back against the wall of the hot spring.

"Ahh!" Cloud cried when Leon bent down and replaced the hand that had been playing with his nipple with a moist hot mouth. He clutched at the edges of the bath as Leon's swirled his tongue around the nub, biting it softly before turning the same attention to the other one. "Ah…ah…nnh…p-please…" Cloud mumbled as Leon began moving his mouth slowly down the front of his torso. Cloud raised himself more so that the water only reached up to mid-thigh and mewled loudly as Leon left more probable passion marks on his navel.

Cloud thought he would die, feeling Leon breathing hotly on his member, tasting a drop of precum before he was swallowed his shaft completely and Cloud was only able to manage a wordless scream. Gripping tightly onto Leon's long shaggy locks only served to arouse Leon further and he upped the pace, alternating between hollowing his cheeks and sucking while using his other hand to milk the base of Cloud's erection.

"L-Leon! Uhhh….Leonnn…I-I'm going to…"

Leon could feel the impending orgasm and despite the tugs on his hair from Cloud as a sign to pull away, he remained, tasting all of Cloud's seed as he released.

Leon sat up, using his tongue to lick off any traces on the corner of his mouth, watching as his beautiful lover attempted to get his breath back, chest heaving as if he had run a marathon.

"Mmm…you taste good," Leon whispered softly to Cloud as the baker seemed to regain his focus.

Leon watched Cloud's aquamarine eyes darken lustfully before Cloud pounced on him, using both of his hands to grab the sides of Leon's face and pull the Sea World employee into the most mind-blowing and passionate kiss of his life. The kiss was long and their tongues fought for dominance, but Leon seemed to win when he pinned Cloud's body against the side of the spring and thoroughly devoured his lover's mouth. When they finally ran out of air, they pulled back from one another, only to take a quick breath before tumbling back into their passionate routine of kisses. Leon growled at the ferocity Cloud was showing, biting somewhat roughly on Cloud's bottom lip. Cloud practically purred at all the attention his lips were getting and let out a whine when Leon pulled back.

Stormy grey eyes studied Cloud, who was out of breath, dripping with water, flushed red, and littered with passion marks. He let his hands rake down Cloud's backside, enjoying how his boyfriend arched up into his chest.

"…gods……Leonnn…I've been wanting you so bad for the past few weeks. Nnn…please, Leon…please…"

Leon realized he couldn't control himself any longer after hearing that and gave an animalistic growl before using his fingers to stretch Cloud. Dipping a finger into the puckered hole, Leon continued to kiss his partner and enjoyed the vulpine cries Cloud was making before adding another finger. He scissored the opening, using a third finger until he felt Cloud was fully prepared. They didn't have any lube so Leon hoped the water would make it less painful.

Cloud continued whimpering, releasing a litany of pleases as his eyebrows scrunched together prettily.

"Please Leon…please…haaa….please…"

Moving carefully, Leon slowly pushed into Cloud's entrance, letting his lover dig his nails into his back to ease some of the pain. Cloud winced as Leon waited for him to adjust to the strange feeling. Leon had to use all of his self-control not to just slam right in. He didn't want to hurt Cloud but the molten heat encased around him was difficult to ignore.

"…move…Leon…" Cloud whined softly, pushing down slightly as a signal for him to get moving.

Leon pushed inside before starting to make slow thrusts, he wanted to make it as painless for his lover as possible. Soon Cloud's whimpers of pain turned to ones of pleasure. "Faster…god…harder…yes…h-harder" Cloud chanted, his eyes hooded with desire as he tried to keep them open.

Leon slammed into Cloud continuously, merciless as he thrust harder and harder into Cloud's tight passage.

"Cloud…god you feel so good…" Leon grunted as he grasped Cloud's arousal that was pressed against his stomach.

"Nnn, yesss…more…m-more…yeah..oh…Leon" Cloud replied as tried to slam himself down faster and harder onto Leon's intruding member. Both were at the brink and Leon moved his hips even faster than Cloud had thought possible.

The sound of Leon's grunts and Cloud's noisy cries filled the empty spring.

Cloud came with a cry, screaming Leon's name, to which Leon released soon after with a moan of Cloud's name. The two collapsed onto the seat in the hot spring, panting against one another as they both looked up at each other and tried to smile.

* * *

Riku had been on his way back from beating the shit out of Luxord (who had tried to hit on Sora for the last time; in fact, it is said that he has several broken bones and two black eyes) when he had contemplated taking a nice unwinding session in the hot spring. Thanks to his keen hearing however, he was able to avoid a near traumatic experience. NO ONE wanted to see their brother having sex in the place where they enjoyed relaxing. 

Instead, he made a quick detour to the cafeteria where Sora was sure to be waiting for him so that they could spend their last night at Atlantica eating a dinner just for two—no other unwanted visitors.

* * *

AN: Happy Belated Valentine's Day! XD that was my first time writing a lemon scene (hope it wasn't too bad) the next chapter should be out around…the first/second week of March. I also want to work on another fic, I have the plot summary and the opening but I'll try and make it work as soon as possible. I want the new fic's 1st chapter to come before Aqua. 

Thanks for reading! Don't worry, more AkuRoku in the next chapter!

Next chapter: Just what _did_ Yuffie plan while Leon was away? Another blast from the past, but this time its **revenge**.


End file.
